For the love of them
by Jus-Chan
Summary: What happens when there is another uchiha alive? what if itachi had wanted it that way? full summery inside Itachi/akane. No relation to a slayers story
1. Preface

Summery: Akane Uchiha is a woman on a mission. After her clan was killed by itachi she made it her mission to find out the truth, revealing lies and corruption from the village she loves she sets out to find itachi and the ever illusive sasuke. But the battle between brothers is drawing near. Will Akane make it in time? Or will she lose the ones she loves?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do own Akane.

Preface

I watched the two people I love most in the world fight as I ran closer I could see more. The younger of the two rushed the older, white lightning coming from his hand, then surrounding his body. I pushed myself faster as he approached the older at a fast pace. I watched the older dance out of the way, chidori only skimming his black and red cloak. His hand flew out grabbing the younger by the scruff of his neck, and then he turned and threw him into the wall. I flinched hearing his head snap against the wall, I turned to the people with me.

"We have to hurry! They will kill each other at this rate!" I shouted

"Hai Lady Uchiha!" came six voices all as one.

We all sped up, pushing our chakra to our feet. The six jounin pushed them selves to keep with my pace. I looked forward watching my hearts love fight the boy I brought up. They boy who's innocence was ripped from him by death, by murder. And my heart, the one who stripped him of it, the one who murdered, who killed, and who broke him. Though he had no choice, it was and order. He couldn't say no, he couldn't refuse. He did it to save his little brother, to save me. He did it to protect us from the people we loved and trusted. To spare us from what he had been through. No one would believe he was a pacifist, he didn't like to fight, and he didn't want to fight. He was forced to be this thing he didn't want to be, he was forced to go against his nature by the people he loved and the village he trusted. This was years ago now, it almost felt like a life time ago. Pushing myself harder I watched as the younger activated chidori again he rushed out at the elder but now I could see the older was drained, his movements slower. His reactions not as sharp, his eyes not able to focus on the younger.

"No!" I screamed as I dashed forward.

I threw myself into the middle of the fray; I could not and would not let this happen. I felt the older drop to his knees behind me. But I kept my eyes forward watching the younger get closer; things seemed to be in slow motion, I could hear the elder coughing behind me the wet sound indicating blood was coming up. I could see the panic on the younger boys face, I watched him try to divert from where I was, to stop chidori from hitting me, I watched the panic turn to fear when he knew he couldn't. I closed my eyes a smile on my lips. Words from the past echoing in my head

"One must die for them to live"

Then I felt pain, excruciating pain ripping through my chest, I didn't call out in pain, I didn't cry. I stayed. I felt my knees give out and my slow decent to the floor was accompanied by one word shouted by two people.

"AKANE!"

Then the world was black.


	2. Explination my dear friends

Ok just so you all know the preface is not the be all and end all of the fiction. Just because you seem to find out what happens in the story doesn't mean that this is what happens, this story will have a lot of twists to it so please keep reading. Well that is if you all want me to continue.  let me know what you think, reviews are much needed and much loved, even flames are welcome 

Thanks

Jus-Chan


	3. chapter one: in my past

Summery: Akane Uchiha is a woman on a mission. After her clan was killed by itachi she made it her mission to find out the truth, revealing lies and corruption from the village she loves she sets out to find itachi and the ever illusive sasuke. But the battle between brothers is drawing near. Will Akane make it in time? Or will she lose the ones she loves?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do own Akane.

Chapter one: In my past.

_I can remember it so vividly, the red covering every inch of wall space and floor. The kunai and shuriken sticking from walls, roofs, men, women and children. The terrible silence that had descended on the once bustling Uchiha compound. I remember walking in to the compound, taking the massacre in with UN caring eyes. I walked through stepping over bodies and weapons. I was lost in thought in a desperate thought of who could do this, why? Then I froze, hearing a terrified scream I darted towards where I thought it had came from. I made very little noise despite the full metal ANBU uniform I was wearing. I ran faster moving as fast as I could, someone was still alive, someone knew what had happened here. I burst on to the street which housed the leaders of our clan, the elders and my hearts love. I slowed when I saw a person running towards me, I strained to see who it was but they where to far for my eyes. I noted it was a young boy perhaps 7 years of age, as he drew closer I gasped. Only One boy in this compound had hair that spiked up in that way. I froze watching Uchiha sasuke run towards me, terror leaking from him and in turn chilling me. I watched his face go from terror to something akin to relief when he saw me, he ran to into my arms. Catching him I tucked him behind me and stood facing the one he ran from. I watched as itachi's Sharingan eyes trained on me, his face emotionless his eyes blank. He stepped forward and I stood my ground, Sasuke hiding behind my legs, shaking from fear. After a few moments I spoke_

"_It was you, you killed them"_

"_I did" was his answer._

"_Why?" I almost begged._

"_For a reason"_

"_What reason?!" I shouted_

_He turned his eyes from me, I watched the tomo's turn and I felt sasuke slump against my legs. Turning quickly I caught him, lifting the boy I turned back to itachi and hissed_

"_What did you do to him?"_

"_He is sleeping" he looked from sasuke and back to me "You wanted to know why, I'll tell you. Sasuke can never know this Akane before I tell you; you must swear not to tell him"_

_I stood still for a few seconds my back ramrod straight, my eyes never leaving itachi. Slowly I nodded. He took a deep breath then spoke_

"_You know of the clan's plans, the coup they had planned. My father ordered me to join the ANBU ranks to act as the clan's spy. I was to report back to him on what I found out. I couldn't do it Akane; I couldn't help our clan to start a war. So I spoke with hokage-sama, I played double agent for a while gathering information on the clan and reporting it back to him. Eventually the elders and Danzo became involved, arguments insured of how to deal with the clan, two days ago I was given a scroll. It was a mission S-Class. To eliminate Konoha's threat. The clan. I accepted, but an agreement was made only 3 survivors where allowed, me being one of them. I picked you and sasuke" he finished; I knew I wouldn't get more out of him than that._

"_Why me?" I could understand sasuke; itachi loved the boy more than life itself._

"_Help him, help Sasuke become strong enough to defend himself, do not allow harm to come to him. Protect him"_

_I couldn't talk, I could barely breathe, so I nodded. He needed this from me and I would help him. He smirked and walked towards me; placing his hands on my face he kissed me softly._

"_Thank you" then he moved, I felt him behind me. Before I could move he had hit my neck, my eyes drifted closed and I fell in to darkness._

That was the last time I saw him. I knew he was out there still, protecting Sasuke and I from the distance, wrapped in shadows. I shook my head breaking the trance I had fallen into. Looking to my left I saw Gai glaring daggers at his 'Eternal Rival' Kakashi. And Kakashi who just looked on bored. It was the final rounds of the chunin exams and Sasuke was to fight next. I was excited to see how far the boy had come. I looked over to where the competitors waited and saw the boy he was to fight. Gaara of the sand. He was a strange boy, and slightly scary. I shivered as his teal orbs locked with my own black ones.

"Yikes! Good luck Sasuke, you're gonna need it" I muttered.

I heard a noise behind me then came Kakashi's voice

"Awwww you don't believe in my training Akane? I'm heartbroken"

"Shut it kaka-sempi, I just worry for the boy" I murmured

His hand came to land on my shoulder,

"Sasuke is strong and quick minded, he will win"

"I know, it doesn't stop me from worrying though" I stopped talking and froze.

I saw Kakashi still and watch my face, I closed my eyes in concentration and felt for the chakra I knew was there. I felt the flare again and inwardly smirked

"Well, well, well. I knew you would be here. You will see how much he has grown. You will be proud. Itachi" I thought.

Then out loud I said

"Sorry I felt that Gaara kid's chakra, it's disturbing" I forced myself to shudder.

I felt amusement come from the direction I felt itachi's chakra and I frowned. Idiot man. I felt Kakashi nod, meaning he bought the lie. I turned back to the arena floor just as sasuke and Gaara took there places. I felt my palms get sweaty and my heart rate increase. I was worried, Gaara let off a killing aura and I knew sasuke would have to be quick in both thinking and attacking. Suddenly the fight began and I felt my eyes go wide.

(A/N: am to lazy to write out the entire battle between sasuke and Gaara sorry)

Half way through the match I saw that sasuke was getting better he was judging the timing right and making his attacks more powerful. Then suddenly an explosion came, jumping into battle stance I looked around Sharingan active. What I saw made me gasp; I looked towards Kakashi and shouted

"The hokage is in danger!" then I took off.

I moved towards the seating area for the hokage fending off attacks as I did. When I was close enough to see the seating area I stopped dead with my Sharingan I saw the barrier that had been put up to stop outside interference. Looking beyond the barrier the only thing I could see was shadows, and what seemed to be trees. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I spun on my heel ready to attack. I stopped when I saw it was only an ANBU.

"Lady Uchiha, we have got this covered. We need to secure the village and the arena, go now and order the jounin"

"Yes ANBU-San" I replied, with one last look at the barrier and beyond I turned back the way I came.

Landing perfectly between Gai and Kakashi I heard Gai shout

"28!"

Kakashi replied with

"29"

Shaking my head I growled out

"I'm on 35 now pack it in cause I win. We need to secure the village and get rid of the enemy now!"

Both men nodded and again we threw our selves in to battle. The fight lasted for what seemed like hours, eventually the enemy was forced from the village, turning back to Kakashi he nodded and I took off towards the hokage, Gai and Kakashi following. Reaching the roof we noticed the barrier had fallen and ANBU was on the roof. Jumping down next to them we all stopped dead. My hand flew to my mouth, my heart sped up and I felt tear come to my eyes.

The hokage was dead.


	4. just to let u know

The new chapter will be up soon I promise!!! My wrist is sore at the moment and I can only type so much before it begins to hurt. For those who have asked what happened. I have just moved into a new house and I was painting I fell of a ladder with my awful balance and landed on my wrist, it's broken in four places and very painful. So I will be putting chapters up soon it's just taking me a bit longer than usual. So thank you all for asking how I was and such.

Also thanks for reading and please review all of my fics it makes me write quicker. Hehehehehehe

Thanks again guys

Jus-Chan


	5. chapter two: burials and returns

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do Own Akane.

Well another chapter is finally typed up! Sorry bout the long wait as I posted I broke my wrist and its hard to type at the min. Also for those who also read 'war of the worlds government vs. the underground' I'll be putting a new chappy up soon 

Anyway enjoy and please review 

##################################################################################

Chapter 2: burials and returns.

We stood in front of the monument. Every jounin, gennin, chunin and villager. All for the hokage, to pay our last respects. Rows and rows of people placed flowers in front of the picture of our beloved leader each bowing our heads in sorrow. No words where spoken, no noise made. Suddenly the sky opened and rain came. I heard from Asuma a few places down

"Even the sky cries"

I nodded I sombre agreement. A few hours later the burial was over and all returned to there home. Everyone in the village, be they Shinobi or villager mourned. Slowly the village was put back together after the attack. Homes rebuilt as where shops and other retail buildings. Slowly we where surviving.

It was mere days later, Kakashi and I where leaning against the wall of the tea shop talking.

"It will be fine, once the new hokage is chosen, the village will be back to normal" I said

"Yes I guess your right" he replied

"I wonder who the new hokage will be" I mused

"No one knows, maybe one of the last two sannin, maybe someone else entirely. Oh or maybe Danzo" he replied

I growled at the last name. Kakashi gave me a look and I replied through gritted teeth

"I hate that man"

"Why?"

"Because he is a jackass is why"

Suddenly Kakashi stiffened and he looked into the tea shop. I followed his gaze and asked

"What is it sempi?"

"Nothing!" he replied to cheerful.

"Hmmm" I replied

We both looked up at a familiar chakra source and I smiled seeing Asuma walking towards us. He walked over to us and asked

"Wow what's wrong Kakashi? You're on time for a change"

I laughed at that, Asuma turned his attention to me and smiled

"Lady Uchiha, how are you today?"

I pulled a face and grumbled

"Don't call me that, and I'm fine thank you"

Asuma laughed again and looked to Kakashi; I watched a small exchange between the two, then suddenly Asuma said

"Right must go, I'm in a rush. See you later Kakashi, Lady Uchiha" and with that he left.

"Okkkaaaayyyy then" I dragged the first word out and turned back to Kakashi, "I think I may go for a walk, I'll catch you later sempi" and I ran off with a quick 'bye' from Kakashi.

I ran through the forest dodging branches and other objects this lasted for mere minutes until I sensed a chakra I knew well. Eyes widening I took off towards the river and an old friend.

Getting to the tree line by the river I watched for a few seconds, I saw Asuma fighting with a huge blue guy, turning my attention to the right I saw kurenai fighting with itachi. I flinch when he landed a kick on her; she flew over the safety rail and on to the water. I watched a bit longer until I froze, Kakashi appeared behind itachi a kunai to his back. I watched the fight play out, I saw itachi put Kakashi in a genjutsu, then without warning the spandex freak turned up. I decided now was the time to make my presence known, I saw Kakashi look up, as well as itachi and Gai. Kurenai and Asuma both looked in my direction. Activating my Sharingan I hear Kakashi say

"It's lady Uchiha! Get back she will deal with this"

I burst out of the tree line and bolted for itachi, who just stood impassively, I landed on the water in front of itachi. Blocking Kakashi and the others from him.

"Gai, Asuma. Take Kakashi and kurenai to the medic's I'll deal with this" I said calmly, my eyes never leaving itachi's face.

"But lady Uchiha....." began Gai

"Go now!" I hissed

They went, leaving me and itachi alone. I quickly looked around for his partner and noted he was gone. I deactivated my Sharingan and looked at itachi.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Giving a warning to Danzo" he replied

"A warning?"

"Yes, now the hokage is dead he would have attempted to kill both you and sasuke, my presence today will show him you are both far from UN protected"

"I can take care of both myself and sasuke, you shouldn't have came back" I hissed

He seemed amused by my reply and asked

"What if he was to go for sasuke when you where on a mission?"

"I don't do missions anymore, he would never be alone"

He looked surprised at this; raising his eyebrow he asked the question silently.

"The hokage took me off active duty two years ago"

"Why?" he asked

"It's a long story" I said, I didn't want him to know the truth.

"Tell me the short version"

I sighed then glared.

"After the clan thing I carried on with my missions, I was on a mission in rain 2 years ago when I got separated from my team, I was ambushed and badly injured. The hokage thought it best to take me off active duty" I said

He didn't look amused, he stepped forward and spoke

"What injuries?"

I sighed and said "Broken arm, a broken leg also a back injury. Also I was in a kind of coma for a month or so"

He thought about it then nodded, stepping forward he lifted his hand to put it on my face; I stepped back and looked at him. He smirked and said

"A few years ago you would have let me touch you"

"Things change, also how do you know I'm not in a relationship and I am merely keeping my distance due to that?" I smirked

He frowned then in a 'too quick too see' movement he was behind me, his hands on my hips and his face next to mine. I felt heat rush to my face and I knew I was blushing. He looked at me and smirked, he stepped closer and whispered

"You don't still harbour feelings for me? Do you Akane?"

'Yes' I thought "you wish" I said

He smirked again and spun me round to face him; slowly he pressed his lips to mine. I stayed perfectly still and waited for him to move. He pulled back smirk still in place.

"You're a bad liar Akane" he said then he looked behind me "ANBU are on there way, go take care of sasuke" with that he left.

I stood on the water for a few seconds then hissed

"God damn jackass!"

"Lady Uchiha? Are you ok?" came a voice from behind me

I spun and looked at the ANBU. Glaring I hissed

"Peachy" then I left, I needed to go home.


	6. Chapter 3: the truth hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do Own Akane.

Well another chapter is finally typed up! Sorry bout the long wait as I posted I broke my wrist and its hard to type at the min. Also for those who also read 'war of the worlds government vs. the underground' I'll be putting a new chappy up soon 

Anyway enjoy and please review 

Chapter 3: The truth hurts.

I was sitting on my window ledge looking over what used to be the great Uchiha Estate. Now it was nothing more than a ghost town. A silent reminder of the clan that used to live there. I sighed, sometimes, only sometimes, I wished things had turned out differently. That itachi hadn't killed the clan, that Sasuke and I weren't left to bare the pain and the pride of the clan with us. That the man I loved was still with me. I got lost in the fantasy of what my life would have been like if itachi hadn't left, I was too caught up to notice that someone was in the room with me. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I near fell out of the window in shock. Instinctively I grabbed the hand on my arm in order to regain my balance and avoid a close encounter with the garden floor. I felt my hand being took hold of and I was spun off the window ledge and on to my bed.

"What the fuck!" I yelled

Suddenly a hand was clamped over my mouth and a voice followed

"Stop shouting"

I froze, what the hell was he doing in my room? I shoved his hand away from my mouth and hissed

"What the hell are you doing here itachi?"

He smirked then and I frowned more

"Well?" I insisted, never mind that he was in my room and that he was in the village that he was in effect exiled from he was also running the risk of getting caught and not by ANBU by something shorter but far more scary...... Sasuke.

He smirked again and said

"I came to prove a point"

"What point? That you have a death wish? I know that already......" I stopped and realised he still had hold of me "And let go of me"

He looked down at the position we where in, it wasn't a good position, he was lying pretty much on top of me, his hands pinning mine to the bed. He looked up and straight into my eyes I could clearly see the amusement in his. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Itachi get off" I hissed again

"No" he replied

"No? Why the hell not!"

"This is the perfect way to prove a point"

Ok now he has lost me. And I voiced that

"I am lost"

"Hmmm, you said you didn't let me touch you as you may have been in a relation ship. I asked if you still had feelings for me you said no, I am here to prove the point that you do"

Oh crap, sussed out by the genius. I didn't not want to know how he was going to 'prove his point' nope don't like that idea at all.

"Get off me and go away itachi"

He pressed himself down on me more and I felt my blush grow. Well damn

"No I don't think I will"

"You infuriating man just leave already!" I near shouted. And again his hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shush Akane you don't want to wake Sasuke now do you?"

Ummm no. That would result in the next war and my house trashed. Nope that was bad. I shook my head as I was still unable to speak, stupid itachi.

"Good, now are you going to stop shouting?"

Did I have a choice? I was easily out classed, weighed and smarted I knew I wouldn't win against itachi; I sighed in defeat and nodded.

He smirked again and took him hand from my mouth. I glared at him; it didn't faze him, shock horror.

He suddenly moved and instead of lying on top of me he was sat next to me, with my hands still trapped in his. I tried to push myself up in to a sitting position but he just frowned and pushed me back down. Stupid bloody up his own ass itachi.

"Will you just go, I don't want Sasuke or ANBU to see you, and mind you Sasuke would probably be the more dangerous of the two"

"Hn" well talk about intelligent responses

I opened my mouth to give my smart ass reply when he spoke.

"I did come here to prove my point, but I was made aware of something. Sasuke is going to betray the village"

My mouth snapped closed and I felt my eyes widen. Itachi looked over my reaction and continued

"He is planning on going to Orochimaru, in exchange for power he plans on allowing the snake to take over his body"

"But..N.. Oh crap" intelligent conversation I do not make. Though in my defence I have had to deal with a shock here.

Itachi nodded as though I had said something intelligent, though he did have to deal with me for 13 years so maybe he can see what I am trying to say behind my lack of vocabulary.

"What should I do?" I asked him when my brain cells had stopped running round long enough for me to form a semi coherent thought.

"You leave him, when his mind is set on something no one can change it"

"Hell no! I am not letting him run off with that....." before I could finish my rant I felt lips on mine.

It took my brain a few seconds to process that the lips belonged to itachi. I froze but he didn't get off, I felt my body slowly relaxing and suddenly I found myself kissing him back. I got my hands free of his grip and slid them up his arms, across his strong shoulders and into his hair. He hummed in to my mouth in approval and wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly it clicked, we shouldn't be doing this we should be discussing his little brother, keeping him safe. He was distracting me; ok he was doing a damn good job of it but still. I pushed at his shoulders with all the strength I had and knocked him off me and on to the floor. He looked up at me with a startled expression. I pointed a finger at him and said

"Uchiha Itachi I will not let you distract me"

"Who said I was distracting you Akane?" he practically whispered.

"I know you itachi, perhaps to well, you can not distract me from this, we need to help Sasuke and keep him in the leaf village. I can't lose him"

"Like you lost me?" he whispered

"Yes, I couldn't handle it if I lost some one else, I don't think I would survive it" I was close to tears I could feel them threatening to fall.

He watched me for a few moments then his eyes drifted to the window, he stood p and walked over to it. Standing by the railing he said

"I never meant to hurt you the way I did, I won't stop you from going to help Sasuke, I won't stop you trying to stop him. Take care Akane don't do anything rash" and with that he jumped from the window and out of sight.

I sat frozen on the bed for what seemed like forever but I knew it was only a matter of seconds. I jumped up from the bed and ran to the window; it had clicked what he had done. He was saying good bye to me, he wasn't coming back, ever. I ran to the failing and jumped over the edge. I would not lose him again; I would not let it happen. I ran through the village following the faint trail of itachi's chakra. I came to the woods by the northern gates of the village and ran into them. I needed to find him, I kept running for a mile or so and suddenly the trail went dead. I stopped trying to pin point which way he had gone and couldn't find anything. I felt my body go weak, my knee's gave out on me and I fell to the floor, the tears that had threatened to fall earlier did fall now. I had lost him just like how I was going to lose Sasuke. I sat on the cold forest floor for hours and ran through strategies in my head, I needed to keep both Sasuke and Itachi with me, and I needed to figure out how. Eventually I pushed myself to my feet, I had not thought of a plan and I knew in the state I was in I wasn't likely to think of one. When I was fully standing I stepped back and began to walk back to Konoha, I needed to go home and think things through. Half a mile or so from the village I stopped dead, I could sense a new chakra behind me. Frowning I slipped my hand in side my top and took the hidden kunai out. Holding it at my side I spoke

"Who ever is there come out, I am not in the mood for games"

"Well done lady Uchiha, not many people would have noticed me" came a woman's voice.

I turned slowly and stopped, an older woman stood before me, her brown hair tied in to a knot on the top of her head, her black eyes sparkled in the moon. She was tall, about my height. In fact she looked like an older version of me. She smiled a kind smile at me and stepped forward. I stepped back and lifted the kunai slightly my eyes narrowed.

"Do not worry Lady Uchiha I will not harm you, I came to tell you something, something that will greatly sadden you" she spoke

"What do you need to tell me that could possibly upset me more than losing Itachi and Sasuke would?"

"There deaths"

I froze my blood turning to ice in my veins, I felt my eyes widen and my breathing increase.

"There death's?" I asked softly.

"Yes, Itachi and Sasuke die in battle, a battle of brother's. They kill each other" he voice had gone soft again, trying to soften the blow to me.

I fell to the floor again not ale to get a good breath, my mind was racing. Why would they kill each other? Why would itachi kill Sasuke? I couldn't breath. I felt a hand on my back rubbing soothing circles there; the woman was trying to calm me.

"Lady Uchiha you must pull your self together. If you listen to me now you will be able to stop either of them from dyeing, you can cheat there fates"

Slowly my breathing calmed, I stopped shaking and I mentally and physically steeled myself. I looked up at the woman and said

"Tell me"

She smiled and nodded.

"What did Itachi tell you when he asked for you to look after Sasuke?"

"To keep him safe, to teach him to protect himself"

She nodded and looked to be in thought.

"I'll have to tell you the true reason it seems" she shook her head and then looked me in the eye "Itachi wanted you to teach Sasuke to become stronger for one reason and one reason only. So Sasuke would be strong enough to kill him"

The colour drained from my face and I backed away. Why would Itachi want Sasuke to kill him? I searched my mind for the answer, and then suddenly it hit me. Itachi wanted to be killed for one reason, punishment. He wanted to be punished for what he was ordered to do. And he wanted Sasuke to be that punishment. He wanted Sasuke to kill him.

"I see you have worked it out, Itachi wants punishment, and wants it dealt to him by Sasuke"

"It wasn't his fault, he was ordered! He had no choice" I said

"I know, but Itachi feels the weight of his crimes every day, he needs them lifted and he believes death is the only way" she sighed then "You need to stop them fighting, if the fight begins it will end in both of there deaths, Sasuke will leave the leaf village that is his path to follow, Itachi will stay with Akatsuki that is his path, you're path lies ultimately with itachi, you have to go to him, Join the Akatsuki ranks and get close to the members, soon you will learn the truth behind all of this. All you learn will help you save the one you love and Sasuke. You have to do this as soon as you can Akane as time is against you, everything has been set in motion and you need to join in or be left behind. Go get up and go to itachi, save the last of the Uchiha clan"

She stood up and walked away, as she walked though one more thing was said

"Remember this Akane, One must die for them to live" then she was gone.


	7. Chapter 4: a new path

Chapter 4: A new path

I was running as fast as I could, I had sensed Sasuke's chakra not to long ago and I knew from the way it felt he was in battle. I rushed through the streets finally I could see Sasuke fighting what looked to be 4 people. I pushed harder, as I ran I formed had seals and as I got closer I muttered

"Katon Housenka" (A/N mythical fire flower)

Flames burst from my mouth and headed towards the four people surrounding Sasuke, they jumped out of the way, and the flames missed them by inches. They turned to see who had attacked them and glared when they saw me. Realising they where now out classed the turned to Sasuke and one of them spoke

"You have the choice Uchiha, choose wisely" then they where gone.

I turned from where they had vanished from to Sasuke; I walked over and held my hand out for him. He took it and I pulled him to his feet.

"Who where they Sasuke?" I asked

"No one" then he walked off.

I wasn't stupid I knew they worked for Orochimaru. Just as I knew what they where talking about, Sasuke would chose to go to the snake just as I would find itachi.

I got back to the house and I knew immediately Sasuke was in bed, no doubt tired from all the excitement. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cup board pouring some fresh juice in to the glass I sat down at the table and drank it in silence. My head was pounding and my body was tired. I needed to think of ways I could find itachi, and I needed to convince myself allowing Sasuke to leave was the best thing. I couldn't see why he would leave though, he had friends here. His jounin sensei was my old sensei, Kakashi. What would Naruto and Sakura think? I knew the young blonde thought of Sasuke as a brother. And That Sakura was in a childish love with him. Kakashi (as much as he would deny it) saw Sasuke as a son and sought to protect him as he failed to protect Obito and Rin all those years ago. Like he failed to protect me on my last mission. I never once blamed Kakashi for my injuries I blamed myself, my damn Uchiha pride had gotten the better of me and I had ran off on my own. I sighed; my head was far too painful to even be thinking about all of this. I stood up and put my glass in the sink. I stopped dead when heard a noise behind me, looking to my left I saw one of my old kunai next to the sink, I picked it up and within seconds I had spun and sent it flying in the direction of the noise. I heard it hit something then a grunt; I activated my Sharingan and looked towards the sound. I could see the outline of a person and also I could see they had a lot of chakra, almost as much as Naruto. The person stepped out and I recognised him as Kisame Hosigaki, one of the seven swords men of the mist and itachi's partner. I stood still and watched him pull the kunai out of his arm.

"That hurt little Uchiha" he said

"Well it wasn't meant to tickle, what do you want?" I hissed back

"I have a message for you off the Leader of Akatsuki"

"I don't care, leave!" I near shouted

"Now little Uchiha play nice, the leader offers you a chance to join Akatsuki, we need someone with the same talents as Itachi and a medic Nin" he smiled a toothy grin at me.

"How does no sound" I hiss. Yes ok I was trying to work out how I would get in to Akatsuki but I didn't want to leave Konoha just yet.

"You don't really have a choice" said a voice from behind me.

I spun round and came face to face with a blonde haired Akatsuki; he kind of reminded me of that Ino kid I see hanging around with Sakura. I back away making sure I can still see both Akatsuki. Well damn I didn't know much about these two except Kisame was itachi's partner and slightly blood thirsty. And the other one looked like a male Ino; I felt my back hit the wall and inwardly cursed. This wasn't good I needed to get out of here and fast. I quickly thought up a plan and smirked at the two men, I saw Kisame stiffen and get ready for what he was sure would be a fight while the Ino look a like just watched me. I slipped my hands up the back of my shirt and pulled out 2 kunai, moving to quick for either man to see I threw both kunai at the lights making the glass from the bulbs rain down on the three of us. While they where distracted by that I quickly formed hand seals and transported myself in to the secret meeting place of my clan. It was located in the temple under the Tami mats in the main room. I clamed my body down and eventually I was back to my usual calm self. I wandered round the room looking at all the scrolls my family had kept. This room was where the main planning f the coup took place; I could almost imagine Fugaku, the leader of the clan, and so many members of the clan discussing ways to take over the village. I shuddered at the thought. I could also imagine a young itachi stood next to his father and awaiting his orders from the head of the clan. Even if he would never have admitted it he must have been terrified. I walked over to the main wall and looked at the Uchiha clan symbol proudly set on the wall; I sighed and formed some hand seals. Placing my now glowing green hands on the symbol I opened a secret compartment behind it. I reached in and took out a scroll, it had nothing on it to alert the person to what it was but I knew what it was. I opened it and took a seat next to the wall; I picked up reading where I had left off a few days ago. This chapter was about the Mangekyo Sharingan. It was a high level of Sharingan that very few uchiha's have ever had, the only one recorded to have ever had it are, Madara Uchiha and of course Itachi. But again these where only the people who where recorded to have it there where probably many more who did. The Mangekyo was the ultimate eye technique, although the techniques given to each person through the Mangekyo is different, Itachi is able to use Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo. There is also mention of another technique given to a user of Mangekyo called Kamui but I few people where said to have that. I read through the last of the chapter on the Mangekyo and rolled the scroll up; I tucked it in to my shirt and stood up. I hated reading the scroll by night but I couldn't risk it being found. I walked over to the small stair case and climbed up them reaching the top I pushed on a trap door it opened in to the main prayer room of the building. I stepped out and closed the door behind me, standing up straight I walked out of the room and headed back towards my home. I knew Akatsuki would be gone by now as they would be caught if they stayed around to long. I took to the trees running through them to get home a bit quicker, not to long later I landed in front of my house, walking to the front door I opened it and cautiously made my way inside. I checked for chakra signatures and found only Sasuke's still on guard I walked in to the house and room by room made sure it was just me and Sasuke. I was relieved to find we where alone, I walked up the stairs and to my room. Still fully clothed I threw myself on to my bed and was soon asleep.

I woke the next day uncomfortable and still slightly tired; I stretched and then frowned at the way my back clicked. I sat up shrugging the mild annoyance off and got out of bed. I walked to my wardrobe grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed for the bathroom. I stripped off and switched the hot water on, while waiting for the water to reach the right temperature I grabbed the scroll that I had in my top and hid it behind the cupboard in the bathroom where I knew Sasuke wouldn't stumble across it. I got in the shower and let the hot water sooth my aching back. I thought back to Kisame, the offer the leader of Akatsuki had given me. I sighed I didn't understand why Akatsuki would want me to join them anyway; I wasn't a Shinobi any longer, not since my last mission. It was strange they had offered me a place with them. I shrugged again and stepped out of the shower; I grabbed my fresh clothes and got dressed. My next stop was to wake Sasuke up then make some breakfast. I stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards Sasuke's bedroom. I knocked once and waited, when I didn't get an answer I walked in to the room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw an empty bed; I walked over to it and frowned when I saw a letter addressed to me. With my hands shaking I picked the letter up and opened it.

_Oneechan,_

_ I have left Konoha. Before you do anything irrational please read all I have to say. For years I have been unhappy, not with you but with life in general. The night itachi killed the clan has always been fresh in my mind. I knew it was going to end up driving me insane, the betrayal of itachi was too much for me and now I know what I have to do to keep my sanity. I mush avenge the clan, I must kill itachi. But I also know staying in Konoha I would never become strong enough to kill him or even come close to his strength. Last night the people I was fighting are some of Orochimaru's people, he has offered me a trade, he will train me and help me kill itachi if I become his next vessel. I have made the decision that I will go to him. I left after you came home last night, I decided leaving a note would be better than telling you too you're face, I didn't want you to stop me. Please do not look for me I have to do this, it is my path._

_Arigato for everything and gomen I never meant to hurt you by this; you are the only family I have. I will never forget you. Take care of you're self Oneechan._

_Sayonara._

_Ototo Sasuke. _

I felt the tears falling from my eyes and dripping down my face. He left, I knew he would but I didn't think it would be so soon. I held the letter close to my heart. Hours passed and I never moved, I stayed in the room where Sasuke's presence still lingered. It was nearing dark when I heard a noise behind me; I didn't move nor react to the sound. I knew who it was by the chakra; I steeled my voice and said

"I still won't join Akatsuki"

"As Deidara said little Uchiha, you don't have a choice" said Kisame.

I laughed, standing up I wiped the tears from my face and turned to face him and the blonde. They both watched me warily, I wasn't in a very good mood and I think Akatsuki knew how dangerous an Uchiha in a bad mood could be.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Akatsuki don't scare me, I will not be coming with you and do tell you're beloved leader to go fuck himself!" and then I attacked.


	8. chapter 5: Leaving

Chapter 5: Leaving

I ran through the forest very much aware the two Akatsuki members where hot on my tail, It seemed they where dead set on me joining them. I ran through the trees as fast as I could move, I was headed towards the last place they thought I would, Rain. The last place Akatsuki would look for me would be in the village of there main base. I smirked at my own thoughts. Oh my, if itachi could see how my mind was working now, hiding in plane sight. I shook my head and pushed on. With some rest and much running I would make it to rain in just a few days. As I ran I could feel the chakra of the two Akatsuki fade meaning I was getting away from them, it didn't surprise me as the only person who could match my speed was itachi. I ran for most of the night and as it neared dawn I began to look for shelter, I kept my eyes peeled for anything that I could use as shelter until nightfall, I had decided it would be harder for the Akatsuki to catch or see me during the night time as both my clothes and hair blended in with the night. I slowed down as I spotted a cave to my right, I nodded to myself deciding that I would stay there for the day and continue my journey when I had rested a bit. I jumped from the trees and quickly checked my surroundings, when I was sure I was alone I walked out of the tree line and into the cave. I stopped when I got inside, someone had been here and not to long ago, there was wood in a circle on the floor it was burnt and obviously had been a fire, plus there was a faint chakra signature. It was faint enough for me not to be too worried, but it was enough to make me cautious. I walked towards the back of the cave and saw more wood, now I was getting very worried. It looked like who ever it was would be coming back, and silly me didn't have any weapons. After a few minutes I decided I would still stay, who ever it was who had been here would have to deal with the fact. My back ached as I lowered myself to the floor; my knee was just as bad. This was why I couldn't be a Shinobi any more; my injuries would never heal completely. I activated my healing chakra and eased the pain in both my back and knee. It was the only thing I could do for now. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, drifting in to a light sleep.

I woke up just before dusk; I looked round the cave quickly and noted that it was still empty except for me. I stood up and winced as I did so. My back and knee where worse now than they where yesterday, I knew this would happen but still I didn't think they would be quite this bad. I pushed some more healing chakra into them then walked to the entrance of the cave. I again checked my surroundings and then I took off towards rain.

(A/N: nothing interesting happens on the way to rain so am gonna skip it to her just arriving)

I stood on the boarders of rain and watched as a patrol went around the boarder, I knew rain was well protected but damn! This was ridiculous, I decided to go a head with my original plan, sighing I walked forward and waited until one of the many guards saw me. Finally one of the younger males spotted me and walked over. I stopped and waited for him to get close.

"Konnichiwa" said the guard as he stopped in front of me.

I nodded back in greeting.

"What is you're purpose for coming to rain miss" he asked

"My village was attacked and I fled I had no where else to go" I lied smoothly

He nodded once and said

"Well I am sure you will find some where to stay here, welcome to rain" he said again and he wandered off. I wasn't fooled I knew anyone who came here was under constant surveillance from the second they stepped in.

I smirked though and made a mental note not to do anything to draw to much attention to myself. Making sure my chakra was hidden I walked in to rain village and headed for the nearest inn. After getting myself a room I cleaned up and climbed into bed, I needed to sleep then tomorrow I would see if I could fid a job and a house. I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep.

.......................................................................................................................................................................Ok pretty short chapter but it was mostly filler please still read and review guys 


	9. chapter 6: reunion?

Chapter 6: Reunion?

(Time skip 2 years)

I stood in the pouring rain with my face tilted up, after two years it no longer bothered me what the weather was like here. I felt it flatten my waist length hair down and make my clothes stick to my body, it was getting chilly but again this didn't bother me. I smiled when I heard my boss and adopted mother shouted

"Kiya! Get inside before you freeze to death!"

"I will now, Okasan" I replied softly, Naoko Kato. She insisted I call her Okasan, the woman treated me like the daughter she never had and I was thankful for this. Shortly after I arrived at rain she gave me a job and rented out her spare room to me. Of course she doesn't know who I really am, that would be bad as the leader of Akatsuki has put out word that a young girl had escaped capture and was on the run, the girl's name. Akane Uchiha of course. So I had to change my name and hide like a criminal. It was annoying. I turned around and walked back in to the small shop, I walked past the various fruits and vegetables; I wandered into the back of the store and saw Okasan on a ladder trying to place something on a high shelf. I rushed forward whiles saying

"Okasan! Get down form there you could hurt yourself!"

She turned slightly to look over her shoulder at me then she tsked.

"Silly girl I have been fine climbing ladders for years, now Kiya dear I do need you to drop some groceries off for me" she replied

I frowned but decided she was probably right; after all she was a tough old woman. I waited for her to get off the ladders and followed her through to the front of the shop. She wandered behind the counter and leaned down to get the groceries; I leaned against the wall and waited for her. I let my mind wander again and only snapped out of it when I heard the door open. I looked up then froze. It was an Akatsuki, I relaxed slightly when I realised it wasn't one I knew. Breathing out slowly I looked back to my Okasan and raised and eyes brow.

"Don't be cheeky child! Here take these to the main gates, those poor men must be hungry" she handed me a bag full of fruit; I took it and smiled at her.

"I'll see you in a little while Okasan"

"Hai, just hurry back" she replied, and then she turned her attention to the Akatsuki.

When I was sure his attention was on Okasan I slipped past him and out of the door. Thinking I had dodged everyone I needed to I straightened my back and walked a bit further down the street. I got about half way to the border before I noticed I was being followed. I stiffened and turned slightly; I froze again at who was behind me. It was an Akatsuki as I had thought but with one difference this Akatsuki had very familiar black hair and blood red eyes. I shivered slightly under his gaze and turned fully, I knew he wouldn't recognise me now; I had changed a lot in two years. I bowed slightly and asked

"Is there a problem Uchiha-sama?" of course everyone here knew itachi on sight and always called him by his last name. It was kind of like show respect to the big bad murderer and maybe he wont kill you.

"Hn" he stepped closer "Where are you going girl?"

"My Okasan asked me to deliver some food for the guards" I replied

He stepped closer again and said

"I will take them, return to the village, no one is allowed near the boarder this night"

"Hai" I replied, I stepped closer to him and held the bag out. I dared not to get closer, because come on this is itachi I am dealing with.

He reached out and went to take the bag. Or at least that is what I thought. His hands instead grabbed my arms causing me to drop the bags and pull back slightly. He pulled me to him roughly and hissed

"Did you think you could fool me Akane?"

"Get off me!" I hissed back

"No, how long have you been here? And why are you here? Do you not know Leader-sama is looking for you?"

My Man of many questions, its funny you would think he was worried for me. Heh.

"I have been here for two years, I am here for reasons you don't need to know. And yes I do know that thanks" I growled "Now get the hell off me"

"You are a fool Akane, if he finds out you're here he will kill you. You should have gone somewhere else"

"Well hiding in plane sight was working until you came along now let go!"

He dropped my arms quickly and turned from me. He shook his head slightly and spoke

"Be gone from here by morning Akane" then he began to walk off

"Oh no you don't! Get back here itachi!" I ran and grabbed his arm; I spun him round until he was face to face with me "Where the hell do you get off ordering me around? I will NOT be leaving itachi, I am staying put"

"Do you have a death wish? He will kill you! He is not impressed you avoided capture for this long Akane. You need to leave before someone else works out you are here"

"No I don't have a damn death wish! That you're job! I don't want to leave itachi, as long as I stay in the shop and do not venture to far I will be fine! You need to back off I am a big girl, I can take care of myself" I hissed

He stood glaring at me for a few minutes and eventually he sighed. He pulled his arm from my grip and brought his hand up to rest on my face. I leaned into his touch and sighed. He trailed his fingers down my cheek and cupped my chin; tilting my head he forced me to look him in the eyes.

"I can not change you're mind, go back Akane go to the shop and stay there. I will come to you tonight" then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. As quick as it happened it was over and he was gone.

OK so another chapter!!! Yey! Anyway please read and review and hopefully I will post the next one soon 


	10. Chapter 7: Caught

Chapter 7: Caught

It was now past midnight and I was getting impatient, itachi had very much annoyed me earlier today and now he was annoying me even more

"Damn stupid asshole, 'I'll come to you tonight' he says yeah sure, because I really want to be awake all night waiting for that fool to show up" I ranted under my breath.

Eventually I got bored of my random pacing and threw myself on to my bed in sheer frustration. It was times like this I truly hated itachi, always saying one thing then doing another. It pissed me off and he damn well knew it. I felt a cool draft across my back and immediately stiffened, the only time this room got a draft was when the window was open and I knew for a fact I had closed it. Turning slightly I looked to my right and saw the window was indeed open. I slowly slipped my hand under my pillow and grabbed the kunai I had hidden there; I slid softly to my feet, my back still to the room.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Awwww the little Uchiha doesn't remember me" said Kisame

"Crap!" I muttered

"Crap indeed little one, this time you will be coming with me" and without warning he was stood behind me, one arm went around my waist while the other held a kunai to my throat.

"Oh and also, that rant about itachi you had, it's not his fault he isn't here little Uchiha" and with that the blunt end of the kunai came down on the back of my neck and the room went black.

(A few hours later)

I woke to what sounded like a quiet argument; I blinked a few times trying to focus my eyes sight while trying to work out if I knew the owners of the voices.

"Why tell her now? She may yet manage to escape again, if she alerts the leaf you will be outted" that voice was itachi's.

"Hai, but the girl has no fear of Pein or Konan. She will respect me and she will obey me, just as you do. Itachi" that voice I didn't know, but when he spoke I felt shivers run the length of my spine.

"I wouldn't be so sure Madara-sama, Akane is strong willed and respects very few people, she also takes orders from very few people" Itachi again.

Madara? Surely itachi didn't mean Madara Uchiha? As that would be slightly insane due to the fact the man is dead! I shifted slightly and groaned in pain, damn my back was sore, when I get my hands on that damn fish face he won't know what hit him.

"It seems itachi you're agreement is moot point now, dear Akane has been awake for quite sometime, haven't you?" I so knew the last part of that was aimed at me.

"Fuck you" I growled

"Charming" he sounded almost amused

I forced my eyes too focus in the direction of the voice, eventually the man came in to view and my heart near missed a beat. There, in the flesh was indeed Madara Uchiha. His long, spiked black hair fanned around his face, he looked to be about age 30, and as this was the age he was meant to have died at it, mildly stumped me. His eyes where sinister as was his chakra. He walked over to me and leaned down; when he was almost close enough to touch he spoke

"I can see what attracted you to her itachi, she is a beautiful girl"

"Get out of my face" I hissed

Ok having a guy who was supposed to be dead up and in you're face wasn't so fun. In fact it was kind of creepy. He smirked and backed off, as the turned away I pushed myself in to a sitting position.

"Help her up" Madara said

I looked up just as itachi walked over, he slipped one arm around my back and the other held my arms as he lifted me to my feet. I gave him a not so nice look which he returned. He helped me walk across the room and sit in one of the chairs opposite a supposed to be dead guy, Nice. He took the seat next to me and turned his attention to Madara, I to looked at him and waited for him to speak, I didn't have to wait long

"As you know by now I am in fact Madara Uchiha, how I am still alive is none of you're concern. What you do and probably will want to know is why Akatsuki have been seeking you out" he stopped then and looked between me and itachi; I didn't much like that look "Akatsuki are only interested in the best Shinobi, those with special talents, such as Kisame or Deidara. The reason Akatsuki exists is simple we wish to obtain all of the tailed demons; again the reason for this is none of you're concern at the moment. As to why we want you specifically is simple, power. All uchiha's have a great power within them, some are like itachi's, and others are much rarer, like yours. Even Sasuke has a power within him he has yet to understand, but that is for a different day. The Akatsuki want you for you're talents Akane. One of which we found out about the hard way. You're skill for hiding in place sight" he looked amused now. I wonder why.

"Yeah not really getting where this is going" I said

He smirked then.

"It's ok Akane I do believe I have lost itachi as well, it simple. Since the Uchiha massacre there have only been four uchiha's in existence. Itachi, you, Sasuke and myself. I wish to rectify that, the Uchiha clan is to be revived but in my image, it will be the strongest clan in all of the countries and the Kaage's will be forced to bow and accept defeat when the uchiha's rise again"

I sat there totally stupefied, Akatsuki wanted me to come here and join them for the soul purpose of reviving my dead clan in this psycho's image? Nope I don't think I want to play with the Akatsuki anymore, they are just far too strange for me. I stood up and said

"You're out of your mind if you think that I would help you"

"You don't have a choice Akane" he said

"Hmmmm funny Kisame said that and look where it got you lot, two years of searching for some one who isn't going to help" I turned then and walked towards the door.

"If you walk out of that door Akane, I will have you killed" he threatened

I turned and smirked then.

"You know, I don't think you will, you need me and you wont kill me because with my death you're little plan goes down the drain"

"I can find someone else"

"I doubt it"

"You're a fool Akane"

"So I have been told" and with that I pulled open the door and left.

Ok another new chapter!!!! Anyway please read and review as it makes me write quicker  cheers for reading guys

Jus-Chan


	11. Chapter 8: on the run

Chapter 8: on the run

I picked my speed up running as fast as I could go. I could feel Kisame's Deidara's and another chakra coming up behind me. I pushed myself harder, I knew there was very little chance of me getting away from them as for some reason my chakra was near non existent. And I was betting that had something to do with that sword of Kisame's. Jumping down from the trees I took off through the woods making my way towards sand, which just so happened to be closer than Konoha. Itachi was right about one thing, I was going to Konoha for one reason, they needed to know about Madara and fast, he didn't tell me what he planned to use the tailed beasts for but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. He was going to try and take control of all the Shinobi villages. I cringed when I felt the three chakra's coming in closer and mentally cursed, I needed help and fast. Though I very much doubted there was anyone around who could or would help. So in other words I was stuffed, I bolted out of the tree lines and headed down a dirt path knowing if I kept moving this way I would eventually get to Sand. Suddenly I could feel another chakra but not from behind me it was coming from in front of me and it was moving fast. There was no way Akatsuki could have gotten someone a head of me, unless it was itachi, but it didn't feel like his chakra, unknowingly I had slowed down and soon that mistake caught up with me in the form of three Akatsuki members. I spun facing them, Kisame and Deidara did not look amused at having to chase me again, I looked to the other member and shuddered, it was Sasori of the red sand, in other words trouble. I stepped backwards and tried to think of a way out of this but for some reason my brain wasn't cooperating. Suddenly I felt the chakra that was now behind me spike and I had a feeling of déjà vu. I knew that chakra and I also knew help was coming; I smirked at the three Akatsuki and said

"As much fun as it is playing with you guys I gotta go, bye" and then I jumped into the trees, I landed on the highest branch and looked to my left.

"Still a trouble causer Oneechan"

"Did you think I would ever change, Sasuke?"

"No, let s get moving" and with that we both took off, this time towards Konoha.

I looked back quickly to find the three Akatsuki stood in the same place they where when I took to the trees, Sasuke had placed them in a genjutsu. After a few more hours of running we stopped for a break, jumping down from the trees I landed in a clearing Sasuke right behind me. I sat down next to a tree and looked off towards Konoha, I needed to get there and soon, Akatsuki wouldn't give up. I felt Sasuke sit beside me, I looked at him and asked

"How did you know where I was?"

"I knew you had been in rain for sometime, then I heard Akatsuki had you, I knew you would get out but I decided you might need some help getting to Konoha. I guess I was right, you're a good fighter Akane but even you can't take on three Akatsuki"

"You're faith in my abilities is fantastic Sasuke. I could have taken them on, I just chose not to" I argued

"Sure" he replied

We lapsed into silence, there was so much I wanted to say to him but I couldn't get the words out. I missed him so much my heart was still hurting, instinctively my hand went to the pocket over my heart where his letter was still kept. I felt him watch my movements and eventually he asked

"What's wrong?"

I smirked and said

"Nothing Sasuke, just thinking to hard I guess"

"Hn" we lapsed in to silence again for a few minutes before Sasuke broke it "Gomen"

"What?" I asked shocked

"Gomen, I never meant to hurt you Oneechan" he said softly

"Ah, I know, and I have already forgiven you Sasuke, but I would forgive you more if you came home. Leave Orochimaru and come home" I near begged

"I can not, I need to get stronger. Itachi must pay for him crimes"

"Sasuke" I felt my heart breaking again.

Suddenly I felt his arm wrap round my shoulder bringing me closer to him, I hugged him back and cried softly. I knew now I had definitely lost them both. One to revenge and one to self sacrifice. After about 30 minutes sasuke spoke

"We need to get you to Konoha; we can make it by morning if we leave now"

"Hai lets go Ototo" I replied, we stood up and both jumped to the trees, the whole way there I felt my heart shattering more. I knew I wouldn't survive losing them both. I was now more determined than ever to save them both.

Ok so new chapter again!!! Yey lol. Please remember to review and have a look at my other fictions  cheers for reading guys


	12. Chapter 9: home

Chapter 9: home

It was nearing the afternoon when I finally saw the gates of Konoha, but instead of making me happy it broke the already shattered pieces of my heart more. The second we got to close to Konoha I knew Sasuke would leave. We slowed from running to walking; I don't think either of us where ready to leave each other yet. After another hour Sasuke stopped and said

"I'll have to go; if I get to close they will send ANBU out after me"

I nodded not trusting my voice, he moved closer and wrapped one arm around my shoulders; he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear

"Oneechan, I will always be here for you, when ever you need me I will be here. Do not worry about me I have no plans of letting that old snake take over my body. Please you just stay safe; I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost you as well"

"Hai, I will be fine Sasuke, just take care and don't let that snake do ANYTHING to you, or I swear I'll be there and I'll kick his ass from here to Suna"

He laughed then, I smirked. I knew I could make him laugh, I always was able to. Squeezing me a bit closer he said

"I have to go, take care" and with that he was gone.

I looked off into the direction he went and smiled. That boy was certainly growing up, just not the way I planned on him growing. I turned back towards Konoha and began walking again; soon I would reach the village, my first stop the hokage. She needed to know about Madara and fast; I needed help bringing him down and then finding Itachi and Sasuke. Not to long later I reached the gates, but I hesitated. How would the hokage react to seeing me? Would she have me locked up? I hoped not. I stood for a few minutes trying to decide the best cause of action when suddenly I heard a voice

"Uchiha Akane, by order of the hokage you are to come with us"

I turned slowly and mentally curse, six ANBU stood behind me, all of them ready to attack if I moved an inch the wrong way. Slowly I stepped forward and said

"Hai ANBU-San I will come with you, as long as my destination is hokage tower"

"It is" one of them replied

"Very well, let's go then" and with that all seven of us walked through the gates and back in to my home.

As we passed through the village I noticed people looking at me, I flinched and stuck my head down; I hated being the centre of attention. Eventually we got to hokage tower and I was escorted up stairs by only one ANBU. We stopped out side the office doors and the ANBU knocked, we waited a few moments before we heard the hokage shout

"Enter"

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the handle. But before I could open the door the ANBU spoke behind me

"Stop being a wimp Akane, she isn't going to kill you"

"Kakashi!" I said but just as I spun around he teleported out of the tower.

"Well damn" I muttered, I turned back to the door and pushed the handle down.

Opening the door I stepped inside, I took my eyes off the floor and lifted them to meet those of the hokage. She looked mildly annoyed.

"Akane, sit down" she almost hissed

I gulped and walked further in to the room; I noticed the chair behind the door and pulled it along with me. Placing the chair in front of her desk I settled myself into it and waited for the rant that I knew was coming.

"Where the hell have you been!" the hokage almost screeched

"Rain" was my answer

"What where you doing in rain? And why did you leave? Was it not bad enough we lost Sasuke?"

"I was keeping tabs on Akatsuki, I left because I had Akatsuki after me and I figured hiding in plane sight would work, which it did. As for Sasuke, don't go there"

"Akatsuki are after you, why?"

"Heh, it's a long story hokage-sama" I replied

"I have all day"

I nodded, now what would be the best way to begin this? Hah! As if I knew.

"Well the night both Sasuke and I left I had two visitors, Kisame Hosigaki and Deidara. They told me there leader was offering me a place within Akatsuki, I declined. They then told me I didn't have a choice, I fought them for a while but soon realised I would not win, so I ran. I left the village and went to rain in order to hide there and keep an eye on Akatsuki. I stayed there undetected for two years, then about three days ago I was taking food to the guards stationed on rains boarders when I ran into Itachi, I didn't think he would recognise me and so I spoke with him. Unfortunately he did recognise me and he quizzed me as to why I was there. When I told him he urged me to leave rain and hide some place else, I didn't listen and so that night Kisame got in to my home and knocked me out" at this point the hokage interrupted me.

"Are you telling me, Itachi was concerned for you're safety?"

"Hai, he was near begging for me to leave"

"Why would he be concerned? He killed off the clan and he had no worries about that"

"He did, but never forget hokage-sama, the night of the massacre I came home and caught itachi red handed. He could have killed me then but didn't"

After a few minutes of thought she nodded and motioned me to continue.

"I woke a few hours later and found myself in a room, I could hear an argument and one of the voices belonged to Itachi, eventually they realised I was awake and I was helped to sit in a more comfortable place" I stopped for a second, I purposely left out Madara for now due to the fact it would have been to soon. I still worried about how the Hokage would take the news about another, more unstable Uchiha being alive.

"Eventually I came face to face with who I believe to be the true leader of Akatsuki, you may not believe me when I say this hokage-sama but what I tell you now is 100% the truth" I stopped again and waited for her to speak

"Akane I will believe almost anything, continue"

"The true leader of Akatsuki is, Uchiha Madara. I have no idea how he is still alive and he looks the age he was said to be when he died"

"Uchiha Madara" repeated the Hokage I saw her face pale dramatically, she looked near a heart attack. After 10 minutes or so she eventually said

"Continue Akane"

"He spoke to me of how he wanted to revive the Uchiha clan in his image, that Itachi, Sasuke and I where the keys to this, after he had said all of this I stood and left, but before I could go he threatened to have me killed. I know he wouldn't dare kill me as his plans would be ruined with my death; I left the Akatsuki base and headed for Suna as at the time it was closer. Soon I found I was being followed by Deidara, Kisame and Sasori. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against them alone but fortunately for me I had help around. Sasuke turned up and placed them in a genjutsu, he is the reason I am here Hokage-Sama he got me here alive"

I waited for close to 20 minutes before the Hokage spoke again.

"Right we have to keep you safe Akane, I dread to think what would happen if Madara got his hands on you, as for Itachi, that has confused me enough that I wont comment. Sasuke, it's obvious the boy still treats you as his Oneechan so I suggest we begin to keep an eye on him. Akane I do not want you moving out of the village walls. We need to, above all else, ensure you're safety"

I shook my head

"Gomen Hokage-Sama but I can not stay inside the village, not until the truth comes out and I have my men back with me"

"The truth? And by men I assume you mean Itachi and Sasuke"

"Hai I mean those two. As for the truth, I refer to the truth behind the Uchiha clan 'massacre"

"We know the truth Akane; itachi went mad and killed them"

"No he didn't, ask the elders and danzo what really happened lady Hokage, and then I will speak with you" I stood up then and turned to leave. As I got to the door the Hokage spoke

"I won't like the truth will I Akane?"

"No you wont Hokage-Sama, it will disgrace the village, but I will not have an innocent man used as a scapegoat" and then I left.

_**OK GUYS A NEW CHAPTER AGAIN. MAN ALL THIS TYPING IS GETTING ON MY BF'S NERVES HAHAHA. HOPEFULLY I WILL UPDATE AGAIN OVER THE WEEKEND IF NOT SAY EARLY NEXT WEEK. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND DONT FORGET TO TAKE A LOOK AT MY OTHER FICTIONS.**_

_**Thanks for reading guys **_

_**Jus-chan**_


	13. Chapter 10: the truth is out

I just want to say a big thank you too

Darktsuki0 and

EgyptianMoonLitBloodLilyz

Thanks for reviewing guys it means a lot that you both like the fiction so much  oh and the next chapter will be dedicated to both of them as I can assume they both Danzo's guts hahaha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: the truth is out

It was around 10 in the morning and I was walking through the Uchiha estate, it was the first time I had stepped foot in it since I had come home. I felt like I was walking in to a ghost town, which in effect I was. I wandered from house to house either smiling or near crying from the memories brought up. I knew it would be like this when I came back, which is why I had been avoiding it. I stepped over rubble in the street and frowned, my main reason for coming here today was to look for something, something that could help itachi and Sasuke. Making my way further into the estate I walked towards the main house holds, I needed to get inside the old head of the clans house. Eventually I was stood outside of the door, I stood looking at the building and my heart pulled from the memories, but one hit me harder than the others.

(_Flashback)_

_I was sat outside our head of clan's house, the sun was shining and the bird chirping, I felt this strange need to hunt down what ever bird it was happily signing away and launching a kunai at its head, needless to say I was not in a good mood. And the reason for that was inside the house behind me. Uchiha itachi, a prodigy, genius and pain in my ass. He was meant to have met me at the training fields this morning but did he show up? Did he hell so I was now sat outside his home waiting patiently for him to come out so I could murder the idiot, if I had known he wasn't going to show up I would have gone to find Shisui my ever perverted brother. But no itachi had sworn he would be there, sure and the grass blue while the sky is green. Suddenly the door opened but it wasn't itachi who walked out, it was his younger brother Sasuke. He looked up at me with innocent black eyes, and then his face broke into a grin._

"_Oneechan!!!!!" he screamed then he launched himself at me._

"_Hey little man" I replied somewhat winded._

"_Oneechan, Oniisan told me to come out and send the person waiting here into his room, but I didn't know it was you!" He shouted_

_I laughed at that and then I placed him back on his feet. Ruffling his hair I spoke_

"_Well thank you for the warm welcome Sasuke, I'll see you in a little bit I have to speak with you're Oniisan" _

_He nodded then ran off, watching him run I noticed he was heading towards my home, probably going to see Shisui. I walked in to the house and slipped my shoes off, after they had been placed by the door I walked up the stairs and towards itachi's room. I stopped outside his door and listened, I could hear him moving around the room and humming softly to himself, a habit he had picked up from me over the years we have been around each other. I knocked on the door and waited for his reply. I heard shuffling then the door opened, my mouth dropped open in surprise when a shirtless itachi was revealed, after a few seconds I realised I w\as staring and snapped my eyes up to meet those of the amused Uchiha prodigy. I glared at him in response then shoved my way in to his room. I stopped just inside and shook my head at the sight, the once normally tidy room was in shambles, it looked like a tornado had t long been through the area, books where strewn across worktops and the floor, clothes where covering every inch of space on the floor. Cups and plates where placed on top of stacks of books. Again I knew I was staring but this time I really couldn't help it, I heard a noise behind e then felt itachi walk past, he walked to the bed and plopped himself on it. My eyes flicked to him again and I raised my eyebrow in question. He smirked then said_

"_This Akane, is the reason I could not meet you today, my Okasan insisted I tidy my room" _

"_I can see why, what happened did a tornado come through here and no one else noticed?"_

_He smirked then and said_

"_No, I have had more important things on my mind than cleaning"_

"_Well that much is obvious" I replied sarcastically _

_He laughed then and again my mouth dropped open in shock, the world was coming to end because ladies and gentlemen, Uchiha itachi is laughing! I stepped back and leaned against the wall watching him, he looked so carefree at the moment that I had to catch myself before I allowed my smile to show. He stopped laughing then and looked back at me, the amusement was still in his eyes and his whole body language was different, relaxed almost. Suddenly he moved and I found myself pressed further back against the wall, both my hands above my head. I looked up to meet itachi's eyes and again froze, there was an emotion in his eyes I couldn't quite place but for some reason the look made shivers run the length of my spine. I felt one of my hands being moved closer to the other and then wrapped in his grip, both my hands where held in one of his while his other traced down my face, I watched him feeling more and more confused. Uchiha itachi did not voluntarily touch anyone so why was he now softly tracing his hand down the side of my face? I watched him as he seemed to memorize my face, his eyes soon snapped back to meet mine and he said softly_

"_Don't kill me for this"_

_As I began to ask what I would kill him for I felt something on my lips. It took me seconds to work out that those lips belonged to itachi, the heir to the clan, the prodigy, my brother's best friend. I stood in shock while his lips moved softy against mine, I knew he was trying to coax a response out of me but I was too shocked to move. Slowly I snapped out of my shock and kissed him back, I desperately wanted to move my hands to his hair but he would not loosen his grip on them. After a few minutes he pulled back and looked me in the eye, a very small smile was on his lips. I looked back at him still mildly confused then asked_

"_What did you do that for?"_

_He just smirked again and moved away from me, releasing my hands as he did. He stepped away again and turned his back to me, and then he began to clean up while I stood there stupefied. After a few more minutes I knew I wasn't going to get a response from him and I sighed. I stepped next to him and began helping him clean, then when we where done I was dragging him to the training area whether he wanted to go or not._

(Normal)

I smirked at that, it was the first time itachi had kissed me, but it wasn't the last, I never did get a reason for it either. Shaking my head I stepped inside the old home and swiftly reached down to take my shoes off, when they where tucked into a corner by the door I walked softly and soundlessly through the house and up the stairs. I walked across the hall and entered itachi's bedroom. I stopped just inside the door and looked round the very clean room; everything was perfectly tidy unlike that day, all his clothes hung up and in the wardrobe, his books placed neatly on the shelves and not a cup or plate in sight. I smirked at this and walked further into the room I walked over to the wardrobe and knelt down in front of it, I leaned inside and felt along the floor for the lose floor board I knew was there. Eventually my hand hit it and I lifted it with my nails, moving the floor board out of the way I slipped my hand in to the compartment and felt around for the scroll I knew was there, my hand hit it and I sighed in relief. I had been hoping he hadn't moved it. I pulled the scroll free of the compartment and sat back on my knees, with shaking hands I opened it and read what was on it.

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Mission: S-Class_

_Objective: Remove the threat to Konoha. By any means necessary. _

_Person/people: Uchiha clan_

I didn't read the rest of the scroll as I already knew the details, but what I did look for was the name behind the order skipping right to the bottom I smirked at the name signed there

_Danzo_

I smirked again and rolled the scroll back up; I slipped it inside my green jounin vest and then returned the floor board to where it was originally. Standing up I found myself face to face with itachi's clothes, I smirked then I reached forward and tugged a few of the shirts off the hangers, slipping them over my arm I closed the wardrobe door and walked back out of the room. As I walked down the stairs I wondered if going to see the hokage was a good idea, as I reached the bottom of the stairs I became aware of another presence just outside of the front door. Slipping my shoes on I opened the door and came face to face with an ANBU. He bowed to me then spoke

"Lady Uchiha, the hokage requests you're presence at the tower" then he vanished

Well I guess that answered my earlier thought, I stepped full out of the door and then closed it behind me. I walked out of the Uchiha estate and towards the hokage tower.

I walked up the stairs with my hand on my kunai holster, there where too many root ANBU here for me to feel comfortable enough to walk round any other way. I eventually got to the hokage's office and knocked, I kept my eye on the many root ANBU as I waited for a response.

"Come"

I walked into the office and almost immediately froze; my eyes went from plain black to Sharingan in an instant. Danzo looked back at me indifference clear on his face, he then turned from me and faced the hokage again, I hissed out my annoyance at him and turned my blood red eyes to the hokage, she looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. After a few minutes she spoke

"Lady Uchiha if you will sit, I will explain the meaning behind this"

I hesitated for a few seconds then I walked towards the empty chair closest to the hokage, and the furthest away from Danzo. I lowered myself in to the chair, my eyes never leaving the bastard of the room. When I was sat down and almost calm the hokage spoke once again.

"Danzo, Akane came to me when she returned to the village. She had some disturbing news, now I will not go in to detail about this but a lot of it made sense, I did a little digging when she had left, mostly in Uchiha itachi's personal files. Now I remember reading that itachi was on an ANBU mission the night of the massacre but I could not find the documents as to what the mission entailed. Now due to the fact you have access to all ANBU files I would like for you to tell me what this mission was he was on and who had ordered it" she never once took her eyes off the man in front of her.

I watched him look from the hokage to me then back again. He took a breath then said

"Unfortunately hokage-sama I am not allowed to disclose that information"

"Bullshit" I hissed

He glared at me and then said

"How will this help? We know itachi didn't go n the mission, he murdered you're family instead. Do you not remember that Akane?"

"Fuck you ass hole!"

"ENOUGH!" the hokage shouted, I sat down in my seat and glared daggers at Danzo while he looked mildly amused "I want to know the details of that mission Danzo and I want to know now"

"Again hokage-sama I say I can not give you the details" his smug smirk irritated me.

I shot out of my seat then my hand going for the vest I was wearing, I saw both of them become worried, I fished around in my vest until my hand cam in contact with the scroll, pulling it out I slammed it down on the desk and hissed

"He can't give you the details, but I can" then I slid the scroll across the desk to the hokage, my eyes never leaving Danzo. I saw his eyes widen in fear and he looked at me, the hate in his eyes made me smirk.

The hokage took the scroll from me and opened it, she read for a few minutes, when she finished he face had lost all colour and he hands where shaking. I saw her turn her now hate filled eyes to Danzo who near shook in fear

"You ordered a 13 year old boy to kill his own clan!" she hissed

He didn't answer, so I did

"Not only that but he threatened both Sasuke and I, he said he would kill us both. That's why itachi came back he came back to prove to this piece of shit that Sasuke and I where far from unprotected. He had no intentions of harming anyone"

"So all this time we have believed him to be a cold blooded killer, you sat back and watched, never once feeling sorry for the boy you destroyed" the hokage took up after me.

"Not only that but you have turned his own flesh and blood against him! You have made Sasuke want to kill the one person who would and has killed for him" I hissed out

"And now we have lost Sasuke because of all this hurt and pain you caused" the hokage spoke again " give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now" she growled

Suddenly he laughed, I stepped back in confusion, and the hokage looked about as confused as I did. Danzo stood up and slowly his hands moved to the bandage covering his right eye. Slowly he began to take the bandage off while he spoke

"Yes I ordered itachi to kill his beloved clan, but I ordered him to kill you all, but no he had to leave Akane and Sasuke alive. Do I feel sorry for him? No that child along with his clan was a nuisance, one Konoha and myself could do with out. That clan was nothing but trouble from the start. Just look at Madara Uchiha. As for Sasuke I say good riddance I hope that snake kills the little brat" he smirked then. I watched as the bandages fell to the floor but almost immediately my eyes flew back up to meet his. I felt my eyes go wide with shock, Danzo saw this then laughed. I looked at his mismatched eyes and hissed out

"How have you got it Danzo?"

He laughed again and said

"Never you mind Akane. But I have had it for years now, lets just say a member of you're clan didn't go to waste after his untimely death" he laughed then

"Bastard!" I hissed

"Give up now Danzo and maybe we won't kill you" said the hokage.

"Ha! As if you could Tsunade, not when I have this Sharingan, I can see when you will attack and I will dodge it"

"Don't forget you're not the only one in the room with the Sharingan, but at least I was born with it and didn't stoop to the level of stealing it from a dead body" I hiss

"Hmmm, not just any dead body Akane, it was a special body. A boy, a best friend and the first death" he said

I froze thinking over his words a boy, a best friend and the first death. My mind went over the words until finally my eyes snapped up to his, he did not mean him. I would make his death so much more painful if he meant him. I stalked forward slowly and spoke softly

"If you are talking about whom I think you are not only will I kill you and enjoy it but I will kill you slowly and enjoy it"

He laughed then and it made my skin crawl, I so wanted to put this man through the window but I wanted an answer before I did.

"Yes dear Akane, you have guessed right, the person who unknowingly donated this Sharingan to me was your older brother. Uchiha Shisui" (A/N: yes I am aware this isn't the truth but its my story so there :P)

I flew at him but before I could close my hands around his scrawny little throat someone came between us, he was tall, his black and red cloak was long. I looked up and saw the signature black hair tied back in a pony tail. I smirked then. Seems I was getting followed, damn itachi. I saw his hand fly out and strike Danzo across the face, I watched the old man retreat out of the window, and on his heels went itachi, I flew out of the window after them without even a backwards glance to the hokage.

Okies then a new chapter again.. please read and review an I will give you cookies!!! Hahaha thanks for reading guys

Jus-Chan


	14. Chapter 11: Danzo VS the Uchiha's

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto yadda yadda yadda lol

Hello again people and thanks for reading, also sorry about the long time for the updates but I have been ill. Which you know kind of sucks. But yeah, am feeling a bit better now but I am still not 100% so please bear with me 

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 11: Danzo Vs The Uchiha's

I jumped out the window and up on the roof, I could feel itachi's chakra coming from there. Landing on the roof I immediately found my self having to dodge one of itachi's Katon Housenka. He managed to throw an apologetic look my way and rewarded him with a smile, my eyes flitted across the roof top until they landed on Danzo. He was keeping both me and itachi in his sight and I knew that he wouldn't make a move until we did. I slipped a hand in to my kunai pouch and slowly walked over to itachi. Stopping beside him I glared at Danzo. Danzo smirked back and spoke

"Even with the both of you here you will never beat me, you are out numbered" and just as he finished 15 root ANBU appeared between us.

"Well damn" I muttered

I felt itachi moved beside me and moments later I heard the sound of a katana being unsheathed. I smirked as he said

"You take the ANBU I will take Danzo, we will finish this now"

"Hai" I said quietly, my eyes skimmed along the ANBU and I watched, just waiting for one if them to make the first move.

Suddenly one from my far right threw two kunai, shifting to my left I dodged the blades and threw two back, then all hell broke lose, ANBU swarmed towards me there chakra emitting killing intent, I saw itachi dodge a couple of attacks then he darted towards Danzo. It seems the fight was on.

I dodged numerous attacks and retaliated with ones of my own the only difference being I actually hit what I was aiming for, I smirked at thinking how untrained against the Sharingan these ANBU where. I dodged a particularly lethal kick to the head and rolled across the ground, getting back to my feet I let my eyes wander over to itachi, I smirked. Seemed to me like he was wining. Danzo was looking worse for wear, he had obviously dodged a few katon but still been singed by the extreme heat, and he was bleeding from numerous places along his body. None of the cuts where killing but he was losing blood fast and I could see him slowing down. I was pulled back into my own problems by a kick landing in my stomach; I felt my breath leave me in a rush. Sliding backwards I tried to get back on my feet but found myself unable to dodge the numerous attacks being thrown at me. Then without warning the attacks let up and the air was filled with the sound of chidori, my eyes flicked to the far side of the roof just in time to see Kakashi and Asuma throw them selves in to the fight. I smiled and quickly got back to my feet, I launched myself at the nearest ANBU and within seconds he was dead. Within minutes Asuma, Kakashi and I had disposed of all most all of the ANBU, I turned away from those who where left and looked for itachi and Danzo. I froze at what I saw, I was expecting a almost, if not already dead Danzo, but what I found was itachi crouched on the floor one hand covering his mouth and muffling the sound of his coughing while the other was out to steady him. I looked to find Danzo stood over itachi with a katana ready to bring down through his back. The sight of the blade snapped me out of my daze and I bolted for Danzo just as he began to bring the blade down. I pushed myself to my limits and hoped to kami I would get to them both before that blade hit itachi, at the final second I jumped between the two and instead of the sword going through itachi's back it sliced deep in to my upper arm. I swallowed the sound of pain coming up my throat and instead hissed through my teeth. Rule number one: never let the enemy know you're hurting. I didn't intend to let him know by sound but by hell he was going to find out just how much that had. Without a second thought of what it could do to my arm I spun around grabbing my last two kunai as I went, putting all the force and body weight I had in to the spin I shot my hands out and smiled when I felt the blades slice in to skin. Seconds later I felt the warm rush of blood over my hands then trickle down my arms, this was followed by a coughing choke from the man in front of me. Slowly I raised my eyes up my blood soaked arms, and too the place my hands where still twisting the kunai in his skin. The blades where gone in the rush of blood and the skin of Danzo's throat, he was still breathing, barely, his eyes wide and expression shocked. Those miss matched eyes looked at me with so much hate that if it had been someone I felt the slightest hint of respect for I may have flinched. I twisted the blades a bit to the right and watched as he paled, soon after he fell to the floor, still alive but on the brink of death. I pulled my hands away from his throat and muttered

"It's over, you lost. But now I will take back what is not yours" I slipped my hand backwards and grabbed the kunai laying next to itachi, I pulled it in front of me and moved so I was above Danzo, I watched his eyes widen in shock as I brought the blade down to his right eye. Slowly and carefully I removed the Sharingan that was never his, I held the eye of my brother in my hand as I watched Danzo writhe in pain. I hissed out at him

"It was never yours to have, you have lost to the Uchiha clan again Danzo, only this time I can guarantee there will be no coming back for you"

I watched him try and garble words at me and smiled. He would be dead in seconds, turning my back on him I looked at itachi. He was pale; blood was coming from his mouth and some from his eyes. He wasn't badly hurt and didn't look to have taken any serious blows, I frowned and moved forward.

"Itachi what is wrong?" I asked

"Nothing" he wheezed out, then without warning he collapsed.

"Itachi!" I screamed as I closed the distance between myself and him. I checked his pulse and found it, it wasn't strong but it was there. I placed one hand on his head to find he had a temperature too.

I looked away from him for a second to find Kakashi and Asuma running towards me and the fallen genius. Kakashi got to us first and quickly checked itachi over, he looked up then and said

"He needs a medic, now"

"Kaka-sempi what's wrong with him?" I begged.

"I don't know Akane but if we don't get him to a medic he will die"

0000000000000099999999999999999988888888888888888888777777777777777776666666666666666555555555555555444444444444444433333333333333222222222222222211111111111111

Ok latest update, please read and review and than k you to everyone who sticks with this story! Hopefully I will update soon but I will have to see how my health goes. Again thanks for reading

Jus-Chan


	15. Chapter 12: News And Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto 'cause if I did itachi would not die

1111111111111111122222222222222222222233333333333333333333444444444444444444555555555555555566666666666666667777777777777777788888888888888899999999999999999999

Chapter 12: News and dreams.

I was pacing, I don't like pacing I out right despise it but again Uchiha itachi had reduced me to a stress ridden woman instead of the strong willed Shinobi I was meant to be. My eyes flicked up from the floor to the door of the hospital room that itachi was currently occupying. I didn't know what was wrong with him, all I knew was he couldn't breath, blood was pouring from his mouth and he was unconscious. I had watched medic Nin after medic Nin run in and out of the room carrying things I wouldn't want to guess at. I looked across the hall again and saw Asuma and Kakashi both watching me, worry evident on both there faces. I offered a small smile to them both, as Asuma opened his mouth to spoke the door to itachi's room opened, I spun around and came face to face with the hokage. She looked exhausted her hair was a mess, her eyes drooping from the use of so much chakra; she looked me in the eyes then nodded. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and slumped against the wall next to the room. Tsunade put her hand on my arm and I looked up at her again, she nodded her head in the direction of an empty room and I nodded. I slowly followed after her wondering what she wanted. I closed the door behind me and looked at the leader of my village, I watched her sigh then sit down I stayed leaning by the door.

"Akane, itachi is stable he will live but during the surgery we discovered something. Itachi is ill, and not like give him some medicine he will be fine ill. I mean he is dying" she looked at me.

I felt my face drain of all colour, my knees went weak and seconds later they gave out on me. I landed on my knees with a loud bang. I felt my breath coming in short gasps, my world was collapsing. I felt the hokage next to me and she placed one hand on my back, I felt myself calm down slightly. After a few minutes I was calm enough to talk

"What is it?" I asked

"We are not sure, its something attacking his internal organs, slowly they are shutting down. Also he seems to have something wrong with his lungs; again we aren't sure what this is."

I nodded a little to quickly then said

"If he has been ill for a while he will know what it is, I will ask him, he must have been taking medication for it"

She nodded and I dragged myself back to my feet, before I could move towards the door I was stopped

"Before you go to see him Akane I order you to go home get some rest and get you're energy back, you're drained, plus he won't be awake for some hours yet" said the hokage.

I nodded again and dragged my self out of the door and the hospital, Kakashi and Asuma had gone and I was on my own all the way home, which was good I needed time to think. I got in to my house and slipped my shoes off, I walked straight up the stairs and in to my bed room, I shut the door behind me. Not even bothering to take my clothes off I jumped straight in to bed. I was asleep in minutes.

_(Dream)_

_I was stood in a blinding light; it was white no matter where I looked. I vaguely wondered if I had died when I suddenly heard a laugh. _

"_Who's there?" I asked_

"_Tch, I am upset you don't remember me, Imoto-Chan" _I gasped at the voice.

"_Shisui" I breathed out._

_I watched my Onii-chan step out of the light and towards me. His black hair was as unruly as I remembered, his eyes black but smiling, he was not much taller than me but obviously he was broader. He stopped in front of me and looked me up and down, he broke in to a massive grin then and said_

"_You have grown a lot Imoto"_

_I nodded and smiled, tears springing to my eyes. Without thinking I threw myself at him and surprisingly he was solid and he caught me. I heard him laugh then wrap his arms around my back, he held me just as close as I pulled him. I cried for what seemed like years with Shisui trying to calm me down. Eventually I calmed down and he slowly pulled back from me, he wiped the last of my tears away and said_

"_You have been busy today, my little Imoto taking care of that nasty Danzo" I heard the joking hint in his voice_

"_Shut up Shisui" I smirked then and carried on "Yes both itachi and I dealt with that..." before I could get a good insult out his hand slapped over my mouth. My eyes shoot up to him and he frowned._

"_Don't swear Imoto" he said softly. _

_I pushed his hand away and said_

"_I won't but that man deserves it"_

"_I know" he stopped then and broke out in to another grin "By the way did you say Itachi?"_

"_Hai, itachi came back and killed Danzo" I watched his face and I was surprised to find he was still smiling_

"_Ha-ha that itachi always wants a good fight. Man I am glad he still looks out for you though. I would haunt him myself if he didn't"_

"_You're not upset with him?" I asked mildly surprised_

_He stopped then and shook his head_

"_No Akane I'm not. Itachi did what he did, not even I could hold a grudge against him not for this long. As long as he continues to protect you I will be thankful to him" _

_As soon as he said that I felt the tears well in my eyes again. My hand flew to my mouth to keep in the sob trying to escape. Shisui looked at me with worry in his eyes, after a few minutes he asked_

"_Akane what's wrong?"_

"_Itachi, he....he is dying" I sobbed out. _

_I watched him freeze, and then slowly he shook his head his eyes turning sad. He sat on the floor and said_

"_So it's finally catching up to him, that damn disease. I told him it would kill him" he shook his head then._

"_Shisui what are you talking about?" _

_His eyes flicked back up to me and he nodded to the floor next to him. I sat down and waited._

"_Itachi has had this disease from when he was born, there wasn't a medic good enough in the village to removed it, or at least slow it down. We knew it would kill him, actually I am surprised he lived this long, mind you he is a stubborn git and he was taking some medication for it but we knew it wouldn't work forever" _

"_He has known about his for that long and never said anything. Why?"_

"_He didn't want to. I was the only person in the village, bar the medics and the hokage, who knew. He didn't even want his Okasan and Otosan to know" _

"_Why didn't he tell me?" I near hissed "Was I not important enough to know this"_

"_No, that is stupid Akane, he didn't want you to know because he....." he cut off then._

_I frowned at him then and growled out_

"_He what?"_

"_He loves you Akane, he never wanted you to know because he didn't want to hurt you. He loved you to much to cause you any kind of pain" _

_I stopped then, my eyes widened. He loved me that much? Enough that he was worried how I would take him being terminally ill? Again I felt the tears spring to my eyes, Shisui moved closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He allowed me to cry on him again, I almost smirked at how many tears I had wasted today. Again he waited for a while until I had calmed down and said_

"_You know there is a reason I came here and brought you here"_

"_Oh, what's wrong? Why did you bring me here?" I asked_

"_Heh! Impatient much" `he smiled for a second then his face turned serious "Akane I know about the fight, I know about itachi and Sasuke. I also know the out come, both out comes. The one if they fight on there own with out interference from you and the other with you. I want to tell you not to go, let them fight it needs to happen" _

"_What! No I will not let them both die"_

"_Akane if you go you will die!" he shouted._

_I stopped dead and let my brain process that, if I went I would die, but if I didn't go they would die. I was stuck, one way or another there would be a death. I looked at him my eyes wide asking what I should do, how I should fix this._

"_Akane I do not want you to go, I don't want to see you where I am yet. I don't want you to die before you're time" he shook his head and looked at the floor._

"_I can't let them die Onii-san" I whispered_

_He sighed and looked very frustrated. He didn't move or speak to a while and neither did i. After about 10 minute he spoke_

"_The only way you can go there and have a chance of surviving is to take out the one person who makes sure you die. Who stops both itachi and sasuke from helping you" he looked up at me then and finished "Madara Uchiha, you have to kill him to save them" _

"_Madara stops them from saving me?" I asked confused, last time I check he wanted me as a walking incubator for his 'perfect' clan._

"_Hai, I do not know why but I believe it may have something to do with both you and itachi" he shuddered "And I dread to think what you where both up to for him to be like this" _

"_Hey! We haven't done a damn thing" I protested._

"_Yet, it's only a matter of time" he said_

"_Grr I hate you" I grumbled_

"_No you don't" _

"_You're right I don't" _

"_See no fooling you're Onii-san" he smirked_

"_Git" we sat in silence for a while until he stood up._

_I watched him stand and he looked back down to me, his smile back in place. He held his hand out to me and I took it allowing him to draw me to my feet. When I was stood in front of him he pulled me into a hug while saying_

"_I have to go Akane, my time with you is up. If you insist on saving the brothers do it but please be careful. I don't want you to die. You're destined for greatness" he leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead "I love you Imoto"_

"_I love you Onii-san" he pulled away and I watched him take a step back._

"_You have to wake up now, tell itachi hi from me" the light began to fade._

(Normal)

I woke gasping, almost as if I had been under water for a long time and I had just broke the surface. I slowed my heart beat and breathing, slowly I stood up stretching and smiling. I knew the dream wasn't my imagination, Shisui had called me to him, I had seen and hugged my brother. My arms felt like I had embraced him, I could still feel where he had kissed my head. I smiled to myself and soon set about getting ready for the day. I had to see itachi and soon.

1111111111111111111111111111112222222222222222222222222222233333333333333333333344444444444444444444444444444444455555555555555555555555555555666666666666666666

Ok guys this is kind of a filler chapter but as you can see it also tells a bit about itachi and Akane. Plus Shisui is in it lol. Please remember to read and review

Jus-Chan


	16. Chapter 13: Not so emotionless

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto blah, blah, blah

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy and such, my little bro has swine flu  poor dude. Anyway here is the next chapter. .1111111111111111111111111111122222222222222222222233333333333333334444444444444445555555555555556666666666667777777777777777777888888888888889999999999999999999

Chapter 13: Not so emotionless

I walked out of the Uchiha estate and towards the hospital, after sitting and analyzing every part of my dream I realised that I wasn't going insane. It warmed my heart to know my brother was watching out for me, even after death he was still there for me. I smiled and carried on walking, every now and then I would nod or wave to someone if they had caught my attention. Eventually I got to the hospital and walked inside; I walked straight over to the information desk and waited for the sectary to see me. She looked up and I watched her eyes go wide, a second later she was falling over her words due to the fact she was trying to say them all at once. I listened for a while then I put one hand up to stop her wittering and said

"All I need to know is what room Uchiha Itachi was put in; do you think you can get that for me?"

She stopped and nodded, she darted off somewhere, I just stood and looked at the wall, eventually the woman came back followed by none other than Haruno Sakura. I watched her walk over to me her whole body ridged and her expression not very nice. Oh shit. She walked straight up to me and grabbed me by the collar, I flinched then said

"Hello Sakura-Chan"

"Why is he here?" she hissed at me, he? Probably itachi.

"Ask the hokage, for now though I would like to see him" I removed her hands from my shirt, well itachi's shirt.

She looked at me for a few seconds longer then she nodded. She walked to the right of me and waited for me to catch up to her before she lead the way to his room, I walked behind the volatile pink haired medic and wondered if I ad seen the last of her temper, watching the way she was glaring at everyone I doubted it. Eventually we came to the part of the hospitals which house the more dangerous Shinobi, like those who had lost there mind. I sighed, when will people work out he isn't a threat to them? We got to the door at the end of the hall and Sakura pulled out a ring of keys and leaned down to unlock the door, when she was finished she stood up and said

"I will come in with you"

"I can look after myself Sakura"

"I know you can Lady Uchiha, but I had to check on my patient"

"Ahh" I nodded then and walked into the room.

I almost panicked when I saw the bed was empty and neatly made, I scanned the room quickly and calmed down when I saw him sat on the window ledge. I took a second to check him over myself. His hair was out fanning across his shoulders which I could see had new cuts and bruises across them, his back was mostly ok except for a small slice across the bottom of it. His arms where again bruised but fine. He was mostly injury free so the only reason I could see for him being here was the disease. As I finished checking over him I felt him turn to look at me, and from the way he was looking I was willing to be he was checking me for injuries as well. I was fine, I had a few scrapes and bruises but apart from that I would live. I snapped my eyes up and found myself looking straight into his, I saw an emotion there that I didn't recognise and I frowned. This caused him to shake his head and turn away from me. I turned slowly to sakura and asked

"Could you leave us for a bit? I need to talk to him"

"Sure, just shout me if he begins to look ill" and with that she left.

I looked at the door for as long ads I could get away with it for, which with itachi wasn't long. I heard him stand up and within seconds he was in front of me, I still refused to look at him. I heard him sigh and then his hands came up to cup my face he turned my face upwards so I was looking at him, I felt tears come to my eyes and hoped to god itachi didn't see them. He leaned in and softly placed a kiss on my head then he laid his head on mine.

"I never intended for you to find out this way" he stopped and let out a small sound of amusement "In fact I never intended for you to find out"

"I know, the only people who knew of it where you're Okasan, Otosan and Shisui" I replied softly

He stopped then, his breathing stopped, his heart beat faster. Slowly he asked

"Who told you that?"

I laughed then but it wasn't a happy laugh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Tell me and we will see if I believe you"

I took a deep breath and debated on telling him. What would I sound like claiming my brother had came to me in a dream and begged me to stay out of his and Sasuke's affairs? What would he say when I told him my brother had told me of his love for me and his illness? I stood debating this for a while and didn't notice itachi had moved his head until I found my self staring in to his black orbs.

"Tell me" he said softly

"It was Shisui, he came to me in a dream, and he told me about you being ill, he said you never told anyone apart from those I mentioned"

I watched his reaction; his face went from passive to mildly shocked, to sad then back to shock. He stepped away from me and walked back to the window, his whole body language had changed, and I knew he was upset and probably doubting my sanity. Eventually I got tired of the silence and said

"See you think I am insane, this is why I didn't want to tell you"

"No I do not doubt Shisui came to you Akane, nor do I doubt you're sanity. I find myself upset; I miss him, my friend. I know even now he hates me for what I did and this saddens me"

I stopped in my tracks then. Did my ears deceive me or did Uchiha itachi, ice block of the leaf village just admit to being upset? My oh my the apocalypse is coming. He turned round at some point during my stunned in to stupidity stage, which eventually I snapped out of, I watched him look at me for a while before he asked

"What else did Shisui say?"

I shook my head to clear it a bit then slowly I made my way to the window ledge, I found my knee had began hurting when I was stood for a long time and now it was killing me, also I was still in shock from itachi's admitting to having emotion. I sat down on the window ledge and drew my knees to my chest I spoke to him while looking out of the window.

"He told me to leave you and Sasuke alone, not to interfere in anything that happens, he told me he isn't upset with you and you are forgiven. He told me about the disease and everything surrounding that" I stopped and smirked "He also told me to tell you hi"

I heard him chuckle at the last bit, I felt him move closer to me and watched as he sat down in front of me, his face was back to being impassive, I watched him closely to see if there was any change in his health I could see. There wasn't but I wondered why he sat there as quiet as he did. Slowly his black eyes came up to meet with my own; slowly he moved forward and asked

"What reason did he give you for my not telling you I was ill?"

I felt my eyes widen fractionally, my heart rate picked up and I felt suddenly out of breath. Slowly I calmed myself down and quickly thought up a lie.

"He said that you wanted me to concentrate on my training rather than worry for you and that is why you didn't tell me" It sounded convincing to me. But apparently it didn't to him.

"You're laying Akane; tell me what he really said"

"Well if you know what he already said then why make me say it?

"I want to hear you say it"

"Tough"

"Hm, why are you so against telling me what he said?"

"Why are you all for it?"

"I have given my reasons"

"As have I"

We stared at each other for a few minutes neither one of us relenting. Eventually I got sick of the stare out game and huffed

"He told me you didn't tell me because you love me ok? Happy now?"

I watched a smirk appear on his lips and slowly it turned in to a small smile, I squirmed in my seat and glared at him

"Oh you just love the fact I am uncomfortable about his don't you" I hissed accusingly.

"Maybe under different circumstances yes, but right now you're being uncomfortable is the last thing on my mind"

I had second to think about his reply before I felt his lips land on mine, this kiss was not like the one's we had shared before, it was filled with passion, love, lust, Loneliness, rage and hurt. It held all of his emotions; I sat dumbfounded for a moment before I relaxed myself and slowly kissed him back, I to poured everything I had in to the kiss my love for him, my loneliness, my pain; everything. I slipped my hands up his arms and wrapped them around his neck, I slowly pulled him closer to my, mindful of the wounds that where still healing on his back. After a few minutes we pulled apart, both of us breathing heavily. We moved back from each other and I watched him closely. He had lost some of the colour in his face and he was trembling slightly, I frowned and slowly pushed him back until his back hit the wall. He looked at me confused and I said

"Give me two minutes" I jumped off the window ledge and walked over to the bed, I pulled the blanket of it and walked back over to him, I made him lean forward while I wrapped it around his shoulders and back. He smiled at me in thanks and I smirked back.

He pulled the covers round him; slowly he moved forward and grabbed my hands. He tugged me until I was back on the window ledge but with one difference. Instead of my back being against the wall it was against his very hard, very warm chest. He wrapped his arms and the cover round me then leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and I felt him relax, it seemed he wanted to go to sleep, fine with me. I was still tired anyway and I think that was all thanks to my oniisan. I slipped against him more and closed my eyes, my head resting on his chest over his heart. I listened to his steady breathing and heart beat and found myself relaxing further, I felt safe, protected and warm, but most of all I felt loved. With all this in mind I slowly drifted off to sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well I like this chapter, though I might be a bit biased as I wrote it  He-he. Anyway a bit of Akane/Itachi Fluff for you guys and I hope you liked the chapter, I will update as soon as I can I promise. As always read and review please people.

Thanks

Jus-Chan


	17. Chapter 14: Not Again

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, but I am sick of writing this lol

Oh by the way my profile has been updated, for those of you who are on Facebook I have posted a link on my profile to my Facebook page so feel free to add me.

1111111111111222222222222222223333333333333333334444444444444455555555555555555566666666666666666666666677777777777777777777778888888888888888888999999999999999

Chapter 14: Not again

I woke up still wrapped in the blanket and itachi's arms, he was still sleeping soundly, breathing deeply and his heart beat still a soft rhythm. I moved a bit further away from itachi and frowned, if everything in the room was ok why did I wake up? Itachi hand woken me up, I was comfortable, warm and happy. Something was off. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the area around me, the hospital, the grounds and the sky. That's when I felt it, a chakra I knew but didn't want near Konoha in the sky. I paled and jumped off the window ledge the whole time I managed to avoid waking the sleeping Shinobi, which considering it was itachi was a miracle. I walked across the room and leant for the buzzer that would call the nurse to the room, my first priority was making sure Itachi stayed safe, and then I would deal with Akatsuki. Just as I got to the buzzer the lights flickered then went out, suddenly the bad feeling I had in my stomach increased. I ran back to the window and looked out. All of the lights in the village where on, it only seemed to be the lights in the hospital that had gone off. I stood trying to think of the reason behind this when I heard a croaky voice from net to me say

"They are isolating us, they are here for me"

"Damn" I spun on my heel and near ran to the door, I poked my head out and found medic Nin running around the halls trying to calm patients and help keep the ill in bed. I grabbed the first one that ran past and said

"Find me Doctor Haruno now, it's an emergency"

"Yes lady Uchiha" she said quickly then she ran off.

I went back into the room and walked over to itachi, grabbing his shirt as I went I said

"I am thinking we need to relocate, get dressed" I threw his top to him and quickly made the hand seals to bar and lock the door against everyone except for me, Itachi and Sakura.

I turned around to face Itachi only to find he hadn't moved, he was still holding his shirt in his hands and giving me a quizzical look. I frowned and huffed

"Get dressed now be confused later"

Just then the door burst open and in walked my favourite pink haired medic, she looked from me to itachi and said

"I am guessing you two know what is going on here?"

"Akatsuki, they are here for itachi. We need to move him from the hospital, can't have them storming in here and disturbing all of our ill Shinobi now can we" I turned to itachi and hissed "Get dressed"

"Right, where do we move him to?" she asked

"I think taking him to the hokage would be a good idea, she can get him back on his feet, Heh maybe she can stop what ever is wrong with him too"

Sakura nodded and her eyes flicked behind me and to Itachi, I followed her line of sight and found a fully dressed Itachi standing by the window, I looked back to Sakura and asked

"Have you got something that could possibly make him a bit sturdier? He looks ready to collapse"

She nodded and walked over to itachi pulling a needle out as she went; slowly she rolled the sleeve to his top up and inserted the needle under his skin. After giving him the medication she stepped back and placed the needle on the bed. I watched itachi slowly become sturdier, the paleness of his face was replaced with a bit of colour, I looked from him to sakura and asked

"What the hell was in that?"

"The medicine he has been taking for years and also some crushed soldier pills, it will last long enough for us to get to hokage tower"

I nodded and turned back to itachi and asked

"Do you think you can make it that far?"

"Hai, I feel better" was his reply.

"Well then shall we get while the getting is good"

"There is only one Akatsuki Akane, me and you can take him" said Sakura

"Heh, nope where there in one Akatsuki there is another, I found that out the hard way"

"You did? Then how did you get out of that?" she asked, looking confused. My no one here had any belief in my abilities.

"I got cornered by three of them, kind of stuck and mostly out of chakra, someone came along and helped me and viola here I am"

"Who helped you?" this from Itachi.

"What is this twenty questions all about?"

"Answer the question Akane" said Itachi

"Sasuke, ok, Sasuke helped me"

I had two Shinobi looking at me in mild shock, one looked ready to cry. And the other was just stuck on shock. I shook my head no was not the time to be sharing stories.

"Is he ok? He's not hurt is he? Will he come home?" this was from Sakura

"Sheesh one question at a time. He is fine, no he isn't hurt, well not when I saw him, no I don't think he will be coming home anytime soon" I took a deep breath, the pain in my heart was back "Let's go"

"You will tell me everything when we get to the Hokage" she said

"I just summed everything up in one sentence" I insisted.

"I want to know it all"

"Fine, good god can we just leave now"

They both looked at me for a few second longer then slowly they nodded, Sakura went from looking like a concerned mother to a strict Shinobi, gotta love the training.

"Do we go out of the window or the door?"

"Considering the fact it would be a four floor drop, I say the door." I replied, no point in trying o escape if we are going to run the risk of breaking our legs jumping out of the window.

"Right let's go" Sakura turned and headed for the door, I stood back and waited for itachi go before me, let the injured one stay in the middle where I can keep an eye on him. I walked out after them, we made our way down the halls and down the stairs, we passed the main desk and walked to the main doors, I stopped and thought about this.

"Sakura!" I hissed

"Hm?" she replied both her and itachi turning to look at me.

"Don't you think this is a bit strange? No one has stopped us so far, Akatsuki know he is here. Yet here we are about to walk out of the front door"

They both seemed to think about it for a while, but before either of them could speak I heard a voice behind me

"Clever girl aren't we"

I spun just in time, Kisame's sword dug in to the floor next to me. I glared up at the Akatsuki member and hissed

"That was very irritating fish face"

"Hm, give itachi back and I'll be out of you're hair little Uchiha"

"Go to hell" Sakura hissed from behind me.

I never took my eyes off Kisame, I watched him smile then he said

"You think you can beat me little girl, bring it"

"You're opponent is me fishy" I growled

"Hm still think you can beat me little Uchiha? If I remember correctly the past two times we have met I have won"

"Not this time" I glanced back at itachi and Sakura, Itachi had his Sharingan active and was glaring at the larger Akatsuki. I activated my own blood limit and saw he was swaying softly. My eyes flicked back to Sakura and I spoke "Sakura get itachi to hokage tower, I'll deal with this pest"

"Hai" she replied to me "Itachi come on, don't worry about Akane she can handle herself"

"Be safe" I heard itachi mutter

"I always try" then I attacked Kisame.

I used my size and speed against him, knowing I could move quicker than him, he tried to keep up with me and seemed to be failing badly. I landed kick after kick and punch after punch. When I backed off for a second he smirked while holding his ribs and said

"You have gotten stronger little Uchiha"

"No, I just have something to fight for now"

"Itachi? Don't get to attached Akane he won't be with you much longer. Leader is desperate to have him back"

"And you're leader will have to get through me" I hissed

"Oh he will, you where right in you're theory girl, Akatsuki don't move alone but you where wrong in the number of us. As we speak Sakura and Itachi are being ambushed by three Akatsuki, we have won"

I froze then, Sakura was good but she wouldn't win against three Akatsuki, as for itachi the man was ill. I took three steps back and watched to see if Kisame would follow me. When he didn't move I turned my back on him and ran for the door. I had to get to itachi.

1111111111111111112222222222222222223333333333333333333333334444444444444444444444445555555555555566666666666666677777777777777788888888888899999999999999999999

Thank you again for reading, glad you guys seem to be enjoying it  As always read and review please, I hope to update again soon.

Thanks

Jus-Chan


	18. Chapter 15: Waking Up And Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Okay then, this chapter isn't so long but oh well I am getting there slowly lol. This fic should be finished in a couple more chapters. Enjoy the new chapter and pleas read and review 

1111111111111111111111111111111222222222222222222222222222222233333333333333333333344444444444444444444444445555555555555555555555555666666666666666667777777777

Chapter 15: Waking up and Letters

"ITACHI!" I shouted as soon as I left the hospital.

I looked around for any pink and black flashes but could see neither.

"No god please don't let them have him, Sakura be ok please be ok" I pleaded

"SAKURA!" I shouted again. I stopped to listen and suddenly heard one thing that made my heart jump.

"AKANE!" it was Sakura.

I took off running in the direction of the voice. I got about one road away from Hokage tower and had to remind myself not to freeze in shock. Itachi was still here but moving swiftly to deflect attacks from hitting Sakura, those throwing the attacks where stood just in front of him. I recognised Deidara, Sasori and the one who was called Tobi, though from the chakra I knew it wasn't a regular Akatsuki member. No it was Madara. I watched him turn to face me and I had to suppress a shudder, he kept watching me then without warning he shouted

"Tobi will get the pretty lady!" That time I did freeze. What the fuck was going on here?

"Make sure she can't follow us Tobi!" shouted deidara

Well damn, why did I get the tough one to fight? My eyes flicked to itachi who was looking between me and Sakura as if he wasn't sure who to protect. He moved towards me and I shook my head, sakura needed him more than I did at the moment, I knew Madara wouldn't kill me just yet. I kept telling myself that, I wasn't 100% sure that it was so true anymore after all I did insult him and any Uchiha male was likely to take it to heart. I watched Madara come closer and tried to think up a plan to at least distract him but unfortunately my brain refused to cooperate, go figure. By the time I had snapped out of my inner ramblings Madara was right in front of me, in a move to quick to see he had me by my throat, he pulled me towards him and hissed

"Did you think you would win Akane? Did you think I would let him stay here?"

"Get the fuck off me!" I growled

"Not a chance, I am not just here for itachi Akane, I intend to put my plan in motion and I need both of you for that"

"Go to hell" I was finding it very difficult to breath now "I won't ever help you"

"You have no choice girl, not if you want both of you to live"

"I'd rather die"

"And do you wish the same fate for Itachi?"

Well that stopped me in my tracks, sure use emotional blackmail. He full and well knew I wouldn't let Itachi die, not because I was being stubborn.

"You wouldn't kill him you need him"

"No I don't, I have Sasuke"

"You don't have either of them, one doesn't even know you exist and the other hates you're guts" I spat, while saying this I had that feeling. You know the one, that you're digging a deeper hole to be buried in.

"Hm we will see about that" he was interrupted by a very unhappy bomber

"Tobi, hurry up!"

"Hai Deidara-Sempi!" replied Madara

"Man you have lost you're mind" I muttered

"Watch it bitch!" he pulled his free hand back and slapped me across the face, add the momentum of the slap to the fact he had let me go and I found myself on the floor.

I saw him move out of the corner of my eye and felt his foot come down on the side of my head, the blow sent stars flying in front of my eyes.

"Akane!" that was Itachi.

"Lady Uchiha!" that was.... actually I wasn't sure who that was.

I managed to clear the black from my eyes long enough to see several ANBU running towards us, I flicked my eyes towards Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki and panicked. Kisame held itachi, his arms where behind his back he looked pale and ready to collapse. I looked to the floor next to him and found Sakura unconscious. My eyes flicked back up to Madara, he was looking at me then he lent down and hissed

"We will finish this Akane, if you want him back come to the main base. Don't be to long" then he reached towards my neck, I tried to pull away but wasn't quick enough. He hit the pressure point at the back of my neck and I found myself falling in to darkness.

(Time skip: a few hours)

I woke feeling groggy and disoriented; I felt like I had picked a fight with a brick wall and lost. I slowly opened my eyes and shut them again against the glare of lights; I mumbled a sound of pain before I heard a voice

"Oh sorry! I didn't know the lights would hurt you're eyes"

I frowned at this and when I heard the light switch being flicked I slowly opened my eyes again, thankfully I didn't get pain in my head or eyes again. The pain everywhere else how ever stayed. I lay on the bed looking at the ceiling, while ignoring the woman, who I now knew to be a nurse, and thought about what could have landed me in here. I couldn't remember anything. I lay there searching my mind for anything that would give me a hint, I sighed after a while and looked down, I stopped when I saw the top I was wearing. It was Itachi's, I shot up from the bed, my head spun at the movement but that was not going to stop me, I threw the covers off me and the nurse panicked.

"Lady Uchiha! Please sit down you could still be hurt!"

"Get away from me, I have to get to the hokage" I hissed back, I threw myself to my feet and made my way to the door. I was not going to let Madara win; I was not going to let him keep itachi.

I took to the roofs of the houses and made my way quickly to the tower, we needed send a squad out, and of course I would be the leader of said squad. As I ran I looked up feeling myself being watched, I almost tripped when I saw a hawk flying over head. I stopped recognising it, I held my arm out and waited as it took perch there, I stroked its head and slowly took the small scroll from its leg, opening it I recognised the hand writing immediately.

_Oneechan_

_Perhaps I shouldn't tell you these because of you're feelings, but you must know now, I intend for this to soften the blow to you're heart. I found itachi; I know where he will be. I will be setting out tomorrow to finish this once and for all, the clan must be avenged and the only way to do that is for him to die. I know there is a chance of us both being killed but it is a chance I must take. I have grown strong enough to hold my own against him, I killed Orochimaru, I have my own team. Please Akane do not come to find us, I do not wish for you to see what will happen. Stay in the leaf village, stay safe. If I kill itachi and live I will come home, I will stay in the leaf village and I will take my punishment. If I don't always remember this. I thank you Akane for all the help you gave me over the years, for the love you gave to me, you treated me like you're brother and that I will never forget. Gomen I wished to write more but time is running low. Stay safe, stay in the village. _

_Sayonara_

_Ototo Sasuke._

The letter slipped from my grasp, my breath came in short pants, I needed to find them, to stop them. I can not and will not lose them both. I moved so quickly the bird was startled and took to the sky, I pushed myself harder and move even quicker than I had been towards the hokage. I had three goals, One: Kill Madara Uchiha, he was my biggest threat at the moment. Two: Get to itachi and Sasuke and stop them fighting. Three: Try not to die in the process. It sounded simple, but I knew it would be anything but.

111111111111122222222222222222222233333333333333333333333444444444444444444444445555555555555555566666666666666666777777777777777777778888888888888888999999999

Okay new chapter. Also there is a poll on my profile so go check it out and vote  As always read and review.

Thanks

Jus-Chan 


	19. Chapter 16: Assemble

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but if I have to write one of these again I may shoot myself lol

This story is slowly coming to a close, give it about three more chapters and it will be finished :'( on the plus side there is a poll on my profile so go and vote!

1111111111111111111111112222222222222222222222223333333333333333333344444444444444444555555555555555555666666666666666666666777777777777777778888888888888999999

Chapter 15: Assemble

I burst in to hokage tower, ignoring the three ANBU that turned and looked my way I bolted for the stairs. Running up them I headed straight for the hokage's office. I ran down the hall and banged my way in to the hokage's office I was met by the shocked look of 6 Shinobi. I looked around at the people here and noted them all; there was Sakura and Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Neji and Hinata. My eyes flicked from them to the hokage, I walked over to the desk while saying

"Sasuke knows Itachi's location, he intends to engage him in battle in the next day or so, I need to leave. I have to stop them"

"Akane calm down and sit down you look ready to fall over" snapped the hokage. I sat down quickly and waited for her to continue

"We knew that eventually Sasuke would go after Itachi, it was inevitable from the moment he left the village. But for it to be so soon worries me, as we all know Itachi is ill, dyeing. His only hope of getting better is to return here for the treatment he needs. He should not be fighting. As for Sasuke, even if Itachi is ill he doesn't stand a chance against his brother"

"I wouldn't be so sure" I interrupted. "I got a letter off Sasuke not so long ago saying he had killed Orochimaru and had now formed a team with the soul purpose of killing Itachi"

I watched the shock flit over the Hokage's face at the mention of Sasuke killing her former team member. She shifted slightly and said

"So it is true then, he is dead and at the hand of his old student for that matter" she stayed silent for a while then eventually spoke again

"Ok so Sasuke is a threat to Itachi, we need to get to them both immediately, Akane do you have any idea where this fight might take place?"

"No, but I do know someone who might, but it means making a quick trip to Akatsuki base"

"Out of the question, Naruto can not go anywhere near the Akatsuki"

"I will go in and get the information, the rest can stay back and I will meet up with them"

"That is a bad idea Akane, Madara is still after you, you can go in there alone"

"I will go in with her" my mouth dropped open when I heard that voice

I turned slowly and looked Neji Hyuuga in the eye. He looked back at me unfazed by the stunned look I was giving him, he shrugged softly and said

"Our clan needs the competition back; I am not doing this out of love for the uchiha's but out of boredom"

"Well thank you anyway Neji" I said with a nod.

I looked back to the hokage my face no doubt holding a pleading look. She sighed and shook her head

"Fine, infiltrate Akatsuki, take Neji with you, then find and stop the Uchiha brothers. Bring them to the village alive" she sighed again and looked over the group of Shinobi "This is an S-Rank mission, Uchiha Akane will lead the team, you have you're objectives. You leave in an hour. Dismissed!"

I stood up and went to leave with the rest of them when the hokage's voice stopped me

"Akane I wish to speak with you alone"

I turned back around to face her and nodded, sitting back down in the chair in front of her desk I waited.

"Do you think it's wise for you to go in to Akatsuki base? Madara will stop at nothing to have his dreams become a reality and you seem to be the way he will try and make them so. With Itachi gone there is a chance he will try to start the plan in motion himself"

I shuddered at that thought; come on the guy was like 60! Ewww. I looked up and spoke softly

"It is a risk I will take; I can not let itachi and sasuke fight. I can not lose them"

She watched me for a few seconds then nodded.

"Fine, go to the base and find what you can, I hope you're right bout doing this Akane"

"Arigato, hokage-sama" and with that I stood up and left the room.

(One Hour Later, Village Gates)

We all stood in a circle just outside of the gates, every set of eyes where on me, I shifted slightly and said

"The objective is simple, find and stop the brothers from fighting. I will split us in to two teams when the time comes. The teams will be Team Kakashi consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata. And Team Akane consisting of Sai and Hyuuga Neji. When the time comes for Neji and I to infiltrate Akatsuki base Sai will rejoin team Kakashi. For now we will split up and make our separate way to rain. I will take the more direct route to draw all eyes to me while you take the back way. Find an inn while you are there and stay put, I will return when I can."

"Hai, Lady Uchiha!" they said almost as one.

"Let's go"

(Rain)

I stepped close to the boarder of rain and looked in to the village, I saw the Shinobi patrolling the boarder and watching for intruders. I sighed and smiled when the memories of my last visit here flooded my mind, if I ignored the fact that Madara was here then I would quite like rain, I saw Neji shift out of the corner of my eye and I said

"Do not be restless Neji, we must be patient if we rush in with out thinking it will cause more trouble than we need for the moment, we want to get in and get out with out being detected"

"I know, I have a bad feeling about this though Akane" he looked across the village and said "Plus there is a massive chakra in the village, it's sinister"

"Hai, I know I can feel it, I know who it is. Just do not under any circumstances engage that person"

"Hai"

"Sai!" I called softly

"Yes?"

"Go to the other team and stay with them, Neji and I will meet you guys there"

"Yes, Lady Uchiha"

And with that the artist was gone. I looked towards the young Hyuuga again and said

"Shall we?"  
"Hai"

We walked side by side towards the village, watching where we where walking the whole time as the track was covered in mud which had gone slippy due to the rain. We came to the boarder and where immediately stopped by one guard.

"Who are you and what is you're reason for coming to rain?"

"I am looking for someone" I replied

"Who?"

"Hm, none of you're business" I activated my Sharingan and caught his gaze, within seconds he was slipping to the floor unconscious.

"How long will he stay like that?" asked Neji

"Long enough for us to be gone when he wakes"

He nodded, we walked into the village and I immediately headed for the Akatsuki base. As we got closer I sub consciously slowed down, I didn't want to go in there but I knew I had to find out where itachi went. Keeping itachi at the fore front of my mind I stiffened my back and walked straight up to the door. I stopped just out side and quickly put the hand signs together for the Katon ryuuka no jutsu (A/N: Dragon fire skill) the fire flew from my mouth and hit the door, within seconds the door was up in flames and the Akatsuki where on the move. We ran in to the building and I was looking for a certain blonde haired bomber. (A/N: sasuke won't kill deidara in this fic I need the Blondie alive.... for now) We ran through the maze of halls very much aware of the Akatsuki chasing us, but not one of the ones behind us where the one I was looking for. After a while of running in what seemed to be circles I detected a faint hint of the chakra I wanted, I turned in the direction it was coming from and ran that way instead, Neji was close behind me. Coming to the end of the hall I saw a door, I formed the hand seals for the katon again and set the door ablaze, going through the fire with Neji on my heels I stopped and stared at who was in the room. Madara Uchiha sat in a finely carved chair, next to him was deidara both men's eyes where fixed on my and my Hyuuga companion. Madara stood up slowly, an evil smile playing across his lips; he stepped towards me but stopped when Neji put himself between me and the Uchiha elder.

"Move Hyuuga" hissed Madara

"No, I am here to protect Lady Uchiha and I will not allow you near her" replied Neji.

Madara laughed then a chilling bone freezing laugh. I felt a shiver run down the length of my spine. He stopped laughing and turned back to Neji.

"You, boy, think you can stop me getting to her? No one can, not now Itachi is gone"

"Okay, Neji I think now is the time to leave" I was suddenly getting a bad feeling about this.

"We can't, we need the in formation on Uchiha-sama do we not?"

"Yes we do but we can't risk getting delayed or dead"

"Hm, we won't end up doing or being either" he turned back to Madara and asked "You said Itachi is gone? Where?"

"Like I am going to tell you, now if Akane asked how ever I may just think about it"

Ewww please tell me he is not trying to hit on me! I think I am going to puke.

"Lady Uchiha, perhaps you should ask?"

"Where is he Madara, you said if I came here I could have him back, here I am yet there is no Itachi" I put as much authority in my voice that I could.

"Right you are Akane. He left not a day ago, it seems Sasuke was in the area and Itachi went to meet him. He mentioned something about drawing Sasuke to the old clan hideout"

"Arigato" I spoke softly. Hm now I think it is time for a swift departure.

"What do I get in return for my information?" he asked

"The knowledge that the new generation of Uchiha and Hyuuga are a lot better than you older ones"

And with that I put the seal together to cancel my shadow clone. I turned to the Hyuuga next to me and said

"I think we have our information"

"Hai"

"Let's go and collect the others"

And we swiftly headed towards the inn and our team mates.

1111111111111111111122222222222222222222333333333333333334444444444444455555555556666666666666777777777777777888888888888888999999999999999999999000000000000000

Hahaha Madara got owned! Lol anyway please read and review and I will update as soon as I can (which will probably be tonight again lol) thanks for reading

Jus-Chan


	20. Chapter 17: His death, Her power

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Ok so new chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviews any of my stories.

1111111111111122222222222222233333333333333333444444444444444444445555555555555556666666666666677777777777777788888888888888888899999999999999990000000000000000

Chapter 16: His death, her power

Both Neji and I burst into the inn room and stopped dead, looking at all the members of my team I nodded. They all smiled knowing I got the information, I quickly spun around and looked at Kakashi and said

"We need to go, I don't think I made Madara a very happy Uchiha, plus we if we leave now we should make it to Itachi's and Sasuke's location at the same time as them"

"Right, well then lets move out"

"Quickly!" I added, I needed to get out of rain, I could almost feel Madara heading towards us and I did not want to bare the brunt of his anger. At least not right now.

The team quickly jumped to there feet and grabbed the few things they had left round the room; I tapped my foot in irritation I needed to go NOW! Madara was getting closer and with every step closer he got to me was a step closer to my being dead. Which let's face it isn't the best of things to happen. I saw Neji move slightly out of the corner of my eye and asked

"What is it?"

"He is near, we need to get you out now, and the rest of the team can follow after us" He said

"I will not leave them, use you're Byakugan and see how far away he is"

He nodded once and activated his blood limit, as much as I relied upon my Sharingan I had no issues with saying in some ways the Byakugan was indeed the better eye technique. He looked all around him then suddenly with out warning he threw himself in front of me, I heard the clash of metal against metal and froze. I don't think Madara is on his way anymore, I think he is here. I peered around Neji and cursed, Madara stood tall and proud in front of the young Hyuuga. His Sharingan eyes flicked to me and he hissed out

"So you thought you would escape? After pulling what you did? I think not Akane"

"Oh crap" was my oh so intelligent response.

He looked away from me and scanned the room, his eyes lingering on both Kakashi and Naruto longer than I felt comfortable with. Then his eyes snapped back to mine, a small smile spread across his lips.

"I see you brought the nine-tails for me and the copy Nin"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them!" I hissed as I stepped out from behind Neji.

He smirked then and said

"Oh I won't I have a feeling I will be to caught up with you but..." he stopped and just as he did three Akatsuki jumped through the window "They will" he finished.

I watched as the members of my team jumped into action, Sakura stood in front of Naruto, Sai at her side. Kakashi stood a little to her left his Sharingan revealed to the room. Hinata stood next to him her Byakugan active as well. Neji stood at my side and glared at Madara, gotta give the kid his glare could put even Sasuke's to shame. Madara looked between me and Neji and smirked.

"Let's see who will win Akane, you and the Hyuuga or me" and then he jumped out of the window.

I looked at Neji and asked

"Does he think I am going to follow him?"

"I do believe that he does"

"Ha! I don't think so" I looked over to the other people in the room and noticed Kakashi was glaring daggers at Deidara.

"Actually I think we should move this outside, I don't think the owners of this inn would be happy if the place got trashed"

Neji nodded and I turned to get Kakashi's attention

"Kakashi move this outside!" then I went for the window, the Hyuuga hot on my tail.

I dropped to the floor Neji landing seconds after me, I lifted my now, Sharingan eyes and stared at Madara, and Neji had his Byakugan active and was giving his own death glare. I slid myself in to a battle stance and waited. As I was watching Madara I vaguely noticed the rest of the team drop from the window and land behind me. The three Akatsuki laded in a half circle behind Madara. Madara smirked at me and said

"Let's finish this Akane, the winner of this gets to keep both Itachi and Sasuke, the loser dies"

"Well that was cheerful" I muttered.

Neji smirked and slid himself in to battle stance, as did the rest of my team. I looked at the four Akatsuki; I wasn't willing to let any of my team make the first move. I heard him move before I saw Deidara reach in to his clay bags; he threw his hand out sending three bombs. One towards me, Kakashi and Neji. The three of us jumped back and the bombs exploded where we had been standing seconds before, when I looked up I saw deidara, Sasori and Zetsu where now fighting Naruto, Hinata and Sai. Sakura was stood back waiting to have to heal someone; I ran past the fights and towards Madara Uchiha, I watched him smile and he slipped in to a fighting stance I didn't know. I felt Neji running beside me. I knew Kakashi had gone to help the others and even out the fight a bit. As I came closer to Madara I put the hand signs together for Chidori, the electric current spread from my hand up and around my arm, I put more speed in to my running and came at him with all the speed I had. But it wasn't enough, he dodged my attack by side stepping it, but unfortunately for him that put him in the direct path of Neji's gentle fist. Neji managed to hit him all of twice before he got out of the way, I watched as his right arm hung useless at his side. He glared Sharingan eyes at us and hissed

"So a Hyuuga and an Uchiha working together do make a strong team, but no one can beat my ultimate weapon"

He blinked and I watched his eyes go from normal Sharingan to the Mangekyo. I froze then and shouted to Neji.

"Do not look at his eyes!"

"Hai!" he shouted back.

I met Madara's glare with one of my own, I knew he couldn't trap me in an illusion as it wouldn't work on someone who is strong willed. I smirked at him and said

"I must be a strong opponent if you have to use Mangekyo"

"No I am just solidifying my victory"

"Neji you know what to do" I said to him, he nodded and ran to attack Madara head on.

Madara laughed at this and fended Neji off, I threw together hand seals for the kage shuriken technique. Sliding back I threw the large shuriken out and towards Madara. Having already seen what I was up to he dodged the first one and managed to dodge the second one as well. But they where just a distraction, when he looked back up he found himself soon to be on the receiving end of a chidori as I ran towards him I knew that he would die now, I would win this fight. He watched me with a smirk and a confidence surrounded him, as I drew close enough to touch him he stepped to the left and out of the way, and right into Naruto's Rasengan. I let Chidori die down a smile on my face, I watched Madara's expression go from confused, and to in pain to hate and he turned his head and saw Naruto stood behind him. I looked at the younger male as well and frowned, the normally cheerful boy was gone and replaced by a more serious and mature man. Madara's eyes slowly came back to me, he looked me up and down as if appraising me, and then he smiled.

"It seems my wish will come true anyway, out of all the women Itachi could have chosen for his own you where the best choice, the clan will indeed be strong. The Uchiha prodigy and his strong, loving and protective wife" he laughed then "If you had been alive when I was Akane I would have chased you to" I watched him reach inside his Akatsuki robe, slowly he pulled out a bottle of pills, this I was mildly confused by, he held them out to me and I slowly walked over to take them.

"These pills are Itachi's, it took them from him as punishment, give them back to him when you see him" I watched as his hand fell from the bottle, his breath left him in a sigh. Madara Uchiha was dead.


	21. Chapter 18: for the love of them

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Ooooohhhh we are getting close to the end now!! Ok so the next chapter is the epilogue and it will tie so many things up. Also if you want me to make a sequel to this fiction then go to my profile page and vote!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: For the love of them

Again we where running but this time I was running towards Itachi and Sasuke, it was nearing noon, it was now the day after Madara Uchiha had died, strangely I felt some what saddened by the thought he was dead. We raced on, there was still so much ground to cover before we got to the old Uchiha hide out. I hoped to god we made it in time, I didn't want to see them fight. I didn't want to have to bury one or both of them. Hours past and soon it was coming up to 3pm, I looked further a head and almost sighed in relief when I could see the, once proud, Uchiha hideout. I pushed myself harder, straining to hear any sounds coming from the area. Then I heard it, the almost unmistakeable sound of a katon, I rushed forward shouting behind me as I went

"Hurry they are here!"

As I got closer I began to see what was happening.

I watched the two people I love most in the world fight as I ran closer I could see more. The younger of the two rushed the older, white lightning coming from his hand, then surrounding his body. I pushed myself faster as he approached the older at a fast pace. I watched the older dance out of the way, chidori only skimming his black and red cloak. His hand flew out grabbing the younger by the scruff of his neck, and then he turned and threw him into the wall. I flinched hearing his head snap against the wall, I turned to the people with me.

"We have to hurry! They will kill each other at this rate!" I shouted

"Hai Lady Uchiha!" came six voices all as one.

We all sped up, pushing our chakra to our feet. The six jounin pushed them selves to keep with my pace. I looked forward watching my hearts love fight the boy I brought up. They boy who's innocence was ripped from him by death, by murder. And my heart, the one who stripped him of it, the one who murdered, who killed, and who broke him. Though he had no choice, it was and order. He couldn't say no, he couldn't refuse. He did it to save his little brother, to save me. He did it to protect us from the people we loved and trusted. To spare us from what he had been through. No one would believe he was a pacifist, he didn't like to fight, and he didn't want to fight. He was forced to be this thing he didn't want to be, he was forced to go against his nature by the people he loved and the village he trusted. This was years ago now, it almost felt like a life time ago. Pushing myself harder I watched as the younger activated chidori again he rushed out at the elder but now I could see the older was drained, his movements slower. His reactions not as sharp, his eyes not able to focus on the younger.

"No!" I screamed as I dashed forward.

I threw myself into the middle of the fray; I could not and would not let this happen. I felt the older drop to his knees behind me. But I kept my eyes forward watching the younger get closer; things seemed to be in slow motion, I could hear the elder coughing behind me the wet sound indicating blood was coming up. I could see the panic on the younger boys face, I watched him try to divert from where I was, to stop chidori from hitting me, I watched the panic turn to fear when he knew he couldn't. I closed my eyes a smile on my lips. Words from the past echoing in my head

"One must die for both to live"

Then I felt pain, excruciating pain ripping through my chest, I didn't call out in pain, I didn't cry. I stayed. I felt my knees give out and my slow decent to the floor was accompanied by one word shouted by two people.

"AKANE!"

Then the world was black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As always guys thanks for reading, please read and review and don't forget to go to my profile page and vote

Thanks

Jus-Chan


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Awww tis the last chapter  well thank you to the people who have stuck with me during this story, it means a lot to me. Also as I have said many time poll on profile got vote hahahaha

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Epilogue

(two years later)

I had woken up in Konoha hospital three weeks later; when I opened my eyes I could have sworn I had seen Shisui. He had smiled at me and told me well done, and then he had gone. When my eyes had cleared I had looked around the room and much to my delight and heart's happiness I had seen both Itachi and Sasuke sleeping on the couch. I had flew out of the bed and pounced on the unsuspecting Shinobi. This had ended up in lots of tears (from me) and much hugging. A day later we had gone home, I was told what had happened by them both. After I had collapsed both men had grabbed me, which had near ended in a new fight. Kakashi, sakura and Naruto had split the two up and ordered them back to Konoha with me. Upon arrival at the village I was taken straight in to surgery while itachi and sasuke got the berating of there lives. All things had been settled a week later and they had both taken to watching over me as I slept. Then obviously I had woken and much happiness ensued.

I watched both Itachi and Sasuke training in the back garden and smiled, things where as they should be now. The brothers where no longer enemies, I no longer had to chase them. I got Itachi back and Sasuke got his brother back. Yes all things where well now, I leaned back and looked at the sky, I wondered what Madara and Shisui would think of this. My eyes flicked back to both men but stopped just short of looking at them. Stood under the old sakura tree where the two men of my thoughts, Shisui was looking at me with something close to pride in his eyes, I watched him mouth 'I love you be safe' then he was gone. The other figure was Madara Uchiha; he watched me for a few seconds then he mouthed 'Forever live, be safe and strong" then he slowly disappeared as well. I was so caught up in what I thought I was seeing that I failed to notice itachi and sasuke trying to get my attention

"Akane!" Itachi near yelled

"Oh my god are you trying to give me a heart attack!" I hissed back

"We have been trying to get you're attention for a while" said sasuke

"Yes well I was..... Preoccupied" I muttered

I slowly got to my feet mindful of how I moved; suddenly itachi was closer to me, one arm wrapped around my back while the other steadied me. I gave him a look and said

"I am pregnant not disabled"

"Yes, but I don't want to risk anything, not with how far along you are" he replied, and then he placed a kiss on my head.

"Sweet talking idiot" I replied

"Ok enough with the strange endearments please, let's get inside a storm is coming" said sasuke

I smirked as itachi and sasuke got in to another argument. Yes this was how it was meant to be, I placed my hand on my 8 month pregnant stomach and made a promise. My child would grow to know the truth of our clan, but my child would not grow to be like them. That I swear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thank you guys so much for reading. Please review and don't forget to vote on the poll on my website 

Thanks

Jus-Chan


End file.
